Coincidencias
by RavenT3ars
Summary: Trafalgar Law acaba de despertar en una cama que no es la suya junto a un sujeto que no conoce y sin la más mínima idea de cómo ha llegado a esa situación. Sin embargo aquello es lo último que lo preocupa: su tragedia comienza al tratar de recrear los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y que éstos coincidan con todas sus desgracias juntas.
1. La Pizza

Cayó en la cuenta de la constante de su existencia cuando el sonido de algo parecido a una campana lo despertó. Se removió entre las sábanas sin abrir los ojos: le dolía la cabeza y aquel sonido no lo ayudó a sentirse mejor. ¿Qué demonios era? Al cabo de un rato volvió a sonar y, estando un poco más despierto ya, le pareció que era un timbre. ¿Cuál de sus jodidos vecinos tenía tan escandaloso timbre? No lo había escuchado antes. Una puerta se abrió y se cerró pasados unos segundo con un ruido casi tan estruendoso como el timbre. _¡Momento!,_ pensó. Aquella puerta se escuchó demasiado cerca como para haber sido la de un vecino. ¿Acaso era _su_ puerta?

Abrió los ojos y el brillo que se filtraba a través de las cortinas casi lo cegó. Cuando se acostumbró a la luz trató de incorporarse en la cama, pero se tambaleó, el cambio de posición lo mareó un poco y el dolor de cabeza tampoco estaba colaborando con toda la situación. Y fue ahí cuando notó que ésa no era su cama y ésa, mucho menos, su habitación. Antes de que pudiera preguntarse dónde carajos estaba, la puerta se abrió y entró un sujeto vestido únicamente con unos pantalones cortos a las rodillas. Era delgado pero tenía los abdominales perfectamente definidos, una vistosa cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo, los ojos grandes y el cabello negro despeinado. Traía en una mano un pedazo de pizza.

-Oi, Law, ya despertaste -dijo, sonriendo-. Pedí pizza.

Law no respondió. De hecho, tampoco estaba respirando.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el desconocido, devorando el pedazo de pizza.

-¿Quién eres? -dijo Law una vez que se hubo reanudado su capacidad respiratoria-. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué sabes quién soy?

-Yo, Monkey D. Luffy -respondió el interrogado, señalándose a sí mismo con un dedo-. Tú, Trafalgar Law -continuó, señalándolo a él-. Estás en mi casa. Nos conocimos ayer. ¿No te acuerdas?

-No… -dijo Law.

-Qué pena por ti -dijo Luffy, torciendo una gran sonrisa-. Porque nos la pasamos muy bien anoche.

Law trató de entender aquello último. La explicación se le apareció por obra y gracia de lo evidente al constatar que estaba desnudo en una cama no era la suya, frente a un sujeto demasiado tranquilo con la situación.

-No… -repitió Law.

-Sí -refutó Luffy, sonriendo-. Y varias veces.

Law trató de no aparentar estar en shock pero falló miserablemente en su intento, evidenciado en Luffy riéndose de él a carcajadas. Claramente era el único que encontraba graciosa la situación. Prestándole mucho más atención, Law notó que tenía marcas rojas por todo el cuerpo, incluso algunas de mordidas.

-¿Yo te hice eso? -preguntó Law, más cerca al horror que a la sorpresa.

-¿Eh? Ah, ¿esto? Sí, claro. ¿Quién más si no? -dijo Luffy como si fuera más que obvio-. Esto también -agregó, girándose: tenía la espalda cubierta por marcas de arañazos tan profundos que algunas líneas parecían seguir sangrando.

El alcance de la descripción "muerte súbita" se quedó corto en comparación al estado físico y mental que Law estaba experimentando en esos momentos. No importaba lo jodidamente inteligente que fuese, aquella sucesión de eventos era demasiada información para ser procesada en el acto: la situación era imposible de asimilar incluso para algo como su genial cerebro. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y notó que la punta de sus dedos estaban rojizas y que sus uñas tenían rastros de sangre seca.

-Apúrate que la pizza se enfría -dijo Luffy como si fuera lo único que merecía importancia.

Law trató de hacerle una pregunta, pero Luffy había dado media vuelta y se había largado de la habitación tan rápido como había entrado, dejándolo tan putamente confundido y solo como al principio.

Al cabo de unos minutos de bloqueo mental autoforzado en el que intentó no pensar en nada, su mente se quedó tan en blanco, que el dolor de cabeza pasó a ser secundario. Después de dejar la cama se acercó a la puerta de la habitación que, esperaba, fuese el baño. Para su alivio sí lo era, así que entró y se lavó el rostro. Al levantar la cabeza miró su reflejo en el espejo que colgaba de la pared y aquella visión fue peor que lo que lucía el cuerpo de Luffy: tenía el doble de marcas de mordidas y, si es que era posible, el triple de arañazos.

 _¡¿Qué puto coño había pasado la noche anterior?!_

Law era un maniático del cuidado personal, de una higiene que rayaba en limpieza quirúrgica. Odiaba las marcas que, además, también arruinaban sus tatuajes. Él nunca dejaba marcas y tampoco permitía que se las hicieran. Ni siquiera le gustaba el sexo duro. Aunque luego de ver cómo quedaron él y Luffy, lo que fuese que sucedió la noche anterior ya podía ser calificado como intento de asesinato mediante el sexo.

El ojeroso miró la ducha. Sabía que con lo fresco de sus heridas y su piel resentida, darse un duchazo ardería como el carajo, pero llegado a ese punto quizá sentir un poco de dolor lo ayudaría a despejar la cabeza. Pensó en anunciárselo al dueño de casa; le jodía que Luffy fuera tan indiferente con su sufrimiento mental, pero a la vez el único consuelo que Law podía encontrar era precisamente que aquel sujeto no parecía estar fingiendo. Luffy relucía tanta naturalidad y tan poca preocupación que rozaba lo estúpido, y aquello era infinitamente mejor que haber despertado con un puto dramático llorando porque ni siquiera recordaba la aventura sexual de la noche anterior.

-¡…Luffy! -llamó Law, algo tímido. No tenía idea de cómo debería llamarlo, así que optó simplemente por usar su nombre. Después de todo, él lo había llamado "Law" al despertar.

-¡¿Sí?! -gritó Luffy desde donde fuese que estuviera.

-Voy a usar tu ducha.

-¡Sí, claro! ¡No hay problema! ¡En un rato te alcanzo una toalla! ¡Es que el queso se enfría y se pone feooooo!

Law sonrió. Ese desgraciado se preocupaba más por su maldita pizza que por él.

-Imbécil -soltó, casi para él mismo.

-¡Ya verás cuando la comas fría! -gritó Luffy, riendo.

Law se sorprendió de que lo hubiese escuchado porque apenas había vocalizado. Parecía que después de todo sí le prestaba atención.

Ya con el permiso del dueño, corrió la puerta de vidrio de la ducha y se metió. Tan pronto el agua tocó su cuerpo pensó que quizá debía de tener rastro masoquista para haber creído que aquello sería una buena idea. Sin más, se aguantó y continuó con el baño. Se fijó en una repisa de vidrio con una cantidad exagerada de jabones y botellas. Extendió un brazo y los examinó, y para su sorpresa todos eran para diferentes usos: champús, acondicionadores, cremas, máscaras para cabello, hidratantes y demás. Law era más práctico: sólo tenía un jabón y un champú. Mientras que él veía el aseo como una necesidad, Luffy parecía divertirse con ello. Destapó un champú al azar y acercó la botella para olerla: era un aroma frutal. No le desagradaba, pero él claramente prefería los olores neutrales cuando se refería a limpieza. _En fin_. Ya que no era su baño y como ya estaba ahí bien podía probar cosas nuevas.

Tras ducharse -con bastante dolor de por medio- y lavarse el cabello ordenó los frascos y botellas exactamente como los había encontrado. Abrió la puerta de la ducha y se topó con Luffy de pie frente a él.

-Te traje una, pero... ¿necesitas otra para el cabello? -preguntó Luffy, alcanzándole una toalla.

-Una está bien -respondió Law, cogiéndola-. ¿Cuánto llevas ahí?

-Un rato -dijo Luffy, despreocupado-. Te estaba mirando -explicó.

-Ya -dijo Law, ligeramente sonrojado.

-Oh, ¿cuál usaste? -preguntó de pronto Luffy.

-¿Qué? -soltó Law sin entender, pero Luffy ya se había abalanzado sobre él: se trepó de su cuello para poder alcanzar su nuca y olerlo.

-¿Limón y kiwis? -adivinó Luffy.

-…Sí -confirmó Law casi tartamudeando.

-Lo sabía -se rio Luffy con el rostro pegado al de Law. Casi podían rozarse sus narices-. Vieras que no me comí todo.

-¿Qué?

-La pizza -explicó Luffy.

Se desprendió de Law y salió del baño como si espiar gente duchándose y luego seducirla de esa manera fuera algo natural. Law demoró unos segundos en reactivar su coordinación motriz; tras secarse, se amarró la toalla a la cintura. En verdad, no estaba seguro para qué si Luffy parecía más cómodo teniéndolo desnudo y dando vueltas por su casa, pero de todas formas se cubrió y salió a la habitación a buscar su ropa. Y al no encontrar ni una prenda se aventuró a salir al resto de la casa.

-¿Vives solo? -preguntó antes de poner un pie fuera de la habitación. No quería salir y descubrir que interrumpía un almuerzo familiar o algo igual de descabellado.

-Síp.

-¿Has visto mi ropa? -dijo Law, emergiendo a un comedor.

-Ya debería estar lista -explicó Luffy-. La lavé temprano y la puse a dar vueltas en la secadora.

-Gracias. Es inesperadamente considerado de tu parte -se burló Law, mostrando su torso desnudo lleno de marcas.

-¿Quejas? -preguntó Luffy, mostrándole sus marcas-. Tú empezaste.

-Según tú.

-Según yo porque tú no recuerdas -dijo Luffy, echándose a reír.

-Idiota -se quejó Law, riendo entre dientes.

Luffy se perdió tras un pasillo al final del comedor que, Law suponía, sería la zona de lavandería. Él cruzó el comedor y llegó a la cocina que compartía el mismo ambiente, dividido por un barra de madera con sillas altas como si fuese un pequeño bar; arrastró una silla y se sentó en ella. Apenas le había prestado atención al lugar: se percató que aquel piso era bastante amplio y elegante. Habían algunas cosas fuera de lugar aquí y allá como libros y libretas tiradas entre la mesa del comedor y el sofá de la sala, una mochila en el piso del pasillo, un sombrero de paja sobre el respaldar de una silla, una guitarra más allá. En fin, algo de desorden, pero todo estaba reluciente.

Al cabo de un rato Luffy regresó abrazando la ropa de Law.

-Está calentito -dijo-. Me gusta la ropa cuando sale de la secadora.

Law sonrió. El idiota que tenía en frente era lindo. Jodidamente lindo.

-Tienes un piso bastante grande -comentó Law cuando Luffy le devolvió su ropa-. Y limpio -agregó.

-Odio limpiar así que trato de no ensuciar -explicó Luffy-. Por eso pido comida. Siempre que trato de cocinar la cocina termina hecha un asco, y éso si no la incendio antes. Ah, cierto, tu pizza. Agradece que te dejé un poco y ya está fría. Seré bueno y la calentaré. El queso frío no es ni la mitad de bueno.

Luffy cogió los pedazos de pizza sobrantes de las tres cajas que había pedido y los metió en un pequeño horno. Giró la manecilla y se quedó mirando a través del cristal: parecía divertirse viendo como el queso comenzaba a burbujear.

Law aprovechó en vestirse, pero decidió dejarse la camisa negra sin abotonar. No quería desentonar con el dueño de casa, quien seguía vestido únicamente con un short. Además, así ambos tendrían con qué entretener la vista.

-¿Qué quieres tomar? -preguntó Luffy, alcanzándole el plato con los pedazos de pizza recién calentados.

-Agua -dijo Law-. Mucha.

Luffy sacó varias botellas de agua y se las dio; luego, extrajo la mitad de un pastel de crema con frutas de la refrigeradora. Se sentó frente a Law en la barra y comenzó a comérselo directamente de la fuente con una cucharita.

-En la mañana fui a la pastelería de enfrente -comenzó a contar Luffy mientras Law se terminaba la segunda botella de agua-. Era muy temprano y sólo tenían este pastel y tuve que comprarlo. Está bueno, aunque hubiera preferido uno de chocolate para ti.

-¿Y por qué tendrías que comprarme un pastel?

-Porque ayer no comiste ni un pedazo -respondió Luffy.

Law casi se atoró con el pedazo de pizza que había comenzado a comer. Lo había olvidado: el día anterior había sido 6 de octubre, su cumpleaños.

-Considerado como siempre -dijo Law, mirando como Luffy se comía la mitad que quedaba del pastel y que él seguía sin probar.

-Hey, te habría esperado para cantar, pero estabas bien dormido -se defendió Luffy, haciendo pucheros-. Y como tienes problemas para dormir pues decidí dejarte en la cama y tuve que sacrificarme y cantarle al pastel solito.

-¿Cómo sabes que no duermo?

-Porque me lo dijiste.

 _Vaya_. En otras circunstancias, Law se hubiese sorprendido porque nunca hablaba de él mismo, pero en vista de los acontecimientos que estaba experimentando aquel día, la revelación apenas pasaba por una nimiedad.

-¿Qué más te dije? -preguntó por curiosidad Law en lo que devoraba el segundo pedazo de pizza.

-Puesss… -comenzó a decir Luffy, haciendo memoria-. Que estudias medicina y trabajas a medio tiempo en la morgue, que vives en un departamento con un amigo al que por ratos odias y que también odias el pan.

Si saber que le contó sobre sus problemas de insomnio no lo sorprendió demasiado, dadas las _circunstancias_ , todo lo demás sí ameritaba por lo menos un poco de estupefacción. Era de lejos lo máximo que le había contado a otro ser vivo sobre él mismo.

-También hablaste sobre lo mal que te llevas con tu padre y que por eso te fuiste a vivir con tu tío Corazón -continuó Luffy-. Que lo extrañas bastante pero que nunca se lo has dicho y... ¿Sabes qué? A lo mejor sí deberías decirle. Para mí que le estás dando muchas vueltas al asunto. Seguro que tienes razón y tu tío sí esperaba que te inscribas en la Marina como él, pero si decidiste estudiar medicina pues a él le dio igual. La gente que se preocupa por uno generalmente es feliz de que hagas lo que quieras.

Law había dejado de comer y, de hecho, también había dejado de respirar otra vez. ¿Cómo mierda había terminado por irse de boca con un completo desconocido? La preocupación patológica que sentía hacia su tío era quizás el secreto de su vida; no podía creer que se lo hubiera revelado a alguien. ¡Mucho menos contárselo a alguien que acababa de conocer ese mismo día!

-Y después me contaste qu…

-¡Suficiente! -lo interrumpió Law-. Ya con eso…

-Ja, ja, sí, bueno, hablaste un montón.

-Más de la cuenta.

-También gemiste un montón.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Vamos, que en verdad no te acuerdas de nada? -se echó a reír Luffy.

-¡Cierra la boca! -gritó Law, acalorado.

-Ya, ya, no te enojes. Toma, come pastel.

Luffy le ofreció un pedazo de pastel de su cuchara y Law lo miró sin parpadear. ¿En verdad ese sujeto ridículamente sonriente estaba pretendiendo darle de comer en la boca? Demoró unos cuantos segundos más en constatar que, efectivamente, Luffy estaba esperando que abriese la boca para comer pastel. Por lo que, al cabo de otros tantos segundos y sin saber porqué, abrió la boca y comió pastel.

-¿Ves? Está rico -dijo Luffy sonriendo en lo que continuaba comiéndose el pastel como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-Luffy -lo llamó Law después de un rato.

-¿Ajá?

-¿No te molesta?

-¿El qué?

-El que no recuerde.

-Nope, para nada. Me lo pasé bien. ¿Por qué me tendría que molestar? El molesto deberías ser tú. Yo en tu lugar me sentiría como si me dijeran que comí algo extremadamente rico y no pudiera recordarlo. Eso sí sería una putada.

-Sí, lo es -corroboró Law.

-¿Estás molesto?

-Sí -confesó Law-. También estoy sorprendido.

-Podemos hacerlo de nuevo -sugirió Luffy-. Pero más tarde -agregó-. De día es complicado. Viene mucha gente de visita y no me gusta que interrumpan.

Law se sorprendió de la naturalidad con la que Luffy hablaba de temas tan delicados como aquél a comparación de la simple y casi estúpida analogía que había hecho sobre comer algo y no recordar el sabor.

-En vista de que no te molestan _mis circunstancias_ -comenzó a decir Law-, quisiera que me digas qué pasó.

Aún le dolía la cabeza e intuía que enterarse de lo ocurrido podría ocasionarle una que otra embolia, pero era necesario saber. Además, la idea de ponerse todavía más masoquista no parecía tan mala a esas alturas.

-Ya -dijo Luffy-. ¿Pero no sería mejor hacerlo que contártelo? Digo, es más divertido.

-Sí, sé que hacerlo es más divertido. Pero por ahora quiero que me digas cómo es que llegamos a hacerlo.

-Ah, ok -asintió Luffy.

Law apartó el plato de pizza ya vacío y se quedó con una botella de agua. Suponía que iba a necesitar mucho líquido para pasar el trago amargo de enterarse qué coño había hecho para llegar a ese punto y no recordar un carajo. Acomodándose frente a él, Luffy apartó la fuente del pastel también vacía.

-Acabamos de almorzar -comenzó Law. Quería hacer las cosas lo más cronológicamente exactas, aunque fuese de atrás para adelante-. Antes de eso yo me duché... y antes de eso, tú pediste pizza.

-Ajá -dijo Luffy, entendiendo la mecánica-. Yo pedí pizza. Antes de pedirla me puse a lavar tu ropa y antes vi televisión un rato... y antes de la televisión salí a comprar el pastel y aaaantes de todo eso me duché.

-Supongo que antes de ducharte estuviste durmiendo.

-Ajá.

-¿Antes de dormirte estaba yo despierto?

-Nos dormimos casi al mismo tiempo, creo.

-Ya -dijo Law-. Y antes de quedarnos dormidos tuvimos sexo.

-Mucho -agregó Luffy-. En la cama.

-¿En la cama? -repitió Law, aunque no entendía porqué la locación exacta tendría que ser importante-. Momento... ¿tuvimos sexo en otro lugar?

-En el sofá -respondió Luffy, señalando uno de los sofás de la sala.

-¿Llegamos a tu casa y tuvimos sexo en el sofá? -preguntó Law. Si ya habían llegado a la casa, ¿por qué no ir directamente a la cama?

-No, no. Primero llegamos a casa y lo hicimos en el pasillo -corrigió Luffy-. Luego en el sofá y después, por fin, llegamos a la cama y ahí ya lo hicimos un par de veces más. Era más cómodo.

Law no dijo nada. Se limitó a abrir la botella de agua y tomar un sorbo largo.

-Dime que antes de llegar a tu casa no lo hicimos en algún otro lugar -pidió Law.

-Ajá. Salimos del bar y vinimos directamente a mi casa.

-¿Bar? ¿Qué bar?

-Water Seven.

Algo se movió en la mente de Law. _Claro. Water Seven_. La nebulosa de los recuerdos de la noche anterior se disiparon un poco. Law recordaba haber estado en su departamento leyendo mientras que el hijo de puta de su compañero de piso le jodía la endemoniada paciencia tratando de convencerlo para ir a tomar algo al Water Seven por su cumpleaños. Law no entendía porqué coño le interesaba salir con él y precisamente en su cumpleaños cuando era viernes por la noche: siempre tenían planes diferentes en mente. Además, ¿por qué Water Seven? Law no frecuentaba aquel bar porque estaba considerablemente lejos del departamento. Aun así, de alguna manera, fue obligado a ir al bar, aunque una vez ahí se separó tan pronto pudo de su fervorosamente odiado amigo - _amigo_ en esos momentos- para ir directo a la barra a pedir algo y esperar, de paso, que nadie que no fuera el barman se percatara de su existencia.

-Anoche fui al Water Seven -reconoció Law-. ¿Ahí nos encontramos?

-Ajá. No recuerdo qué hora era -dijo Luffy, tratando de hacer memoria-. Siempre me dejo caer por ahí porque está bastante cerca de aquí. Generalmente caigo pasadas las 10 de la noche. Fui con varios amigos y en el bar me encontré a varios más. Estábamos tomando y riendo y después todo se detuvo.

-¿Se detuvo?

-Bueno, no, todo seguía normal pero para mí algo se detuvo. Como cuando tienes hambre de algo dulce y cuando estás comiéndolo se te antoja algo salado y lo dulce es secundario. Algo así. Estaba divirtiéndome con mis amigos, pero sentí que no tenía que estar ahí sino en otro lugar. Fue raro.

-Raro es que todas tus analogías tengan que ver con comida -se quejó Law-. ¿Y luego?

-Me esfumé. Mis amigos no se dieron cuenta cuando decidí desaparecerme un rato y como apenas llevaba tiempo en el bar, casi no había tomado mucho. Fui a la barra a pedir algo y ahí te vi. Parecía que no querías estar ahí y pensé que si no querías estar ahí porqué simplemente no te ibas. Y entonces si no te ibas debía ser porque querías quedarte, ¿no? Eso pensé.

-Tu conclusión es lógica, pero yo no recuerdo qué estaba pensando o porqué no me iba. Es cierto que no quería estar ahí, pero ya que estaba al menos iba a sacarle provecho. No me iría sin tomar, cuanto mínimo.

-Exacto -dijo Luffy-. A eso va uno a un bar, ¿no? Entonces me acerqué y te pregunté qué estabas tomando porque no reconocía la botella.

-¿Y qué era? -preguntó Law. Sus recuerdos de la noche anterior se hacían difusos otra vez justo en el punto en que se acercaba a la barra a pedir algo.

-Una cerveza del Norte -dijo Luffy-. Yo nunca la había visto porque nací en el Este. Y cuando te lo dije me ofreciste tu botella. Estaba a medio terminar y aunque sólo era para probar, terminé acabándomela. Así que pedí otras dos iguales, te di una y yo me tomé la otra. Ahí comenzamos a hablar.

Law se quedó meditando sobre lo que Luffy le acababa de contar. No era propio de él hacerle caso a la gente que se le acercaba en un bar, menos aun cuando él no tenía ganas de estar ahí. Y por eso era hasta menos que probable que se ofreciese a compartir un trago, pero si Luffy decía la verdad -y estaba seguro de que se la estaba diciendo-, entonces tuvo que ver algo más. Algo especial que lo hizo actuar de aquella manera.

-¿Y luego?

-Básicamente tomamos mucho -dijo Luffy, haciendo memoria-. Pasado un rato me contaste sobre la universidad, pero la música estaba muy alta y casi teníamos que gritar para escucharnos. Así que luego de un rato salimos a la terraza con un montón de botellas porque allá afuera no hay barra y hay que regresar a pedir más. Por eso generalmente está vacío.

-¿Y yo seguí hablando?

-Sí, ahí me contaste sobre tu padre y su hermano, el tío al que extrañas un mon…

-Ok, sí, eso ya lo dijiste -interrumpió Law, avergonzado de haber revelado aquello.

-Y, bueno, al final nos terminamos todo el alcohol que habíamos llevado y al ver que éramos los únicos en la terraza, nos besamos.

-Oh -dijo Law. Él no era de hacer ese tipo de cosas en público, por lo que al menos fue un consuelo el saber que nadie más los vio-. ¿Y luego?

-Nos besamos un buen rato -dijo Luffy, como repasando la duración de la escena.

-Ah -fue lo único que atinó a decir Law: era bastante vergonzoso escuchar cómo las cosas se ponían románticas. Tomó un sorbo de agua para relajarse.

-Luego dijiste que querías chupármela.

-¡¿QUÉ!? -gritó Law luego de escupir a presión el agua que previamente había tomado.

-Eso -dijo Luffy, secándose con las manos el agua que Law acababa de escupirle en el rostro-. Pero te dije que yo vivía cerca y que podíamos venir caminando.

El rostro de Law había cogido un color rojo encendido. No podía creer que él, que odiaba cualquier contacto físico en público, llegase a sugerir tener sexo oral en la terraza de un bar. Aun así quizás lo más _shockeante_ de la revelación fue que Luffy lo dijese con una tranquilidad casi inocente. Parecía un niño hablando de golosinas y no un…

-Luffy -comenzó a decir Law-, ¿qué edad tienes?

-Veinte años.

Law tenía 22. Ya había supuesto que Luffy era menor que él, pero se sintió aliviado al constatar que también era legal.

-Este tipo de… situaciones... ¿te son comunes?

-¿Qué tipo?

-Acostarte con alguien que acabas de conocer.

-Nope. Tú eres el primero con el que me sucede.

-Igual yo -confesó Law-. Eres la primera persona con la que duermo apenas conocerla.

-Raro -dijo Luffy-. Ha sido una gran coincidencia, ¿no? Coincidimos en el mismo bar, pero yo siempre que voy nunca te había visto y justo en ese momento coincidentemente voy a la barra y te veo.

-Las coincidencias no existen -dijo Law.

Una música escandalosa comenzó a escucharse desde algún rincón de la casa, interrumpiendo a ambos en su disertación sobre el destino.

-Ah, ¡ese es mi celular! -dijo Luffy, reconociendo la música-. Por cierto que el tuyo ha estado sonando toda la mañana, pero no contesté. Lo dejé en silencio al lado de la cama para que no te despierte.

Luffy se puso a remover los cojines de los sofás en busca de su celular en lo que Law fue a la habitación a buscar el suyo. No se sorprendió al ver que las llamadas perdidas y mensajes eran de su compañero de piso quien, lejos de preocuparse por haberse desaparecido toda la noche, le reclamaba porqué coño no le había dicho que se largaba antes para no perder tiempo buscándolo.

Pasar revista al historial de notificaciones le hizo recordar cómo había sido obligado a ir al bar la noche anterior: el imbécil de su compañero de piso llevaba tiempo quejándose de que quería salir con un amigo de la universidad, un idiota que no parecía darse por enterado de nada. Había terminado por cocinar el plan de dejarse caer por el bar en el que solían encontrarse, pero no iba a llegar solo y ser así de evidente, porque Kid tenía demasiado orgullo y era un caprichoso de mierda. Por eso había necesitado llegar con Law -con la excusa de que su cumpleaños- y hacer parecer que coincidían de casualidad. Kid lo había amenazado con contarle sus desventuras amorosas todas las noches durante lo que restara de año académico si no lo acompañaba, y Law había determinado que no sobreviviría media noche más escuchándolo.

-Hijo de puta -se quejó Law-. Kid de mierda.

-¿Hola? -escuchó gritar Law a Luffy: parecía que por fin había encontrado su celular-. ¡Hola, Kid! ¿Qué pasa?

 _Momento. ¡Momento!_ Law se quedó frío: no lograba reaccionar a la velocidad que necesitaba para procesar lo que acaba de escuchar. ¿Luffy dijo _Kid_? No podía... ¡no-podía-ser! Law salió de la habitación tan pronto su cuerpo se dignó a hacerle caso a su cerebro.

-¡¿Kid?! -gritó Law, entrando a la sala-. ¡¿Eustass Kid?!

-Me fui con alguien que conocí ahí mismo. Se llama Law y me la pasé muy bien con él -estaba diciendo Luffy-. ¿Con qué tiempo iba a llamarte para decirte que me iba del bar?

-¡¿Law?! -se escuchó gritar a través del celular de Luffy-. ¡¿Trafalgar Law?!

-¿Se conocen? -preguntó Luffy una vez que los dos gritos simultáneos se apagaron.

.

* * *

CRÉDITOS  
Créditos y agradecimientos a mi beta reader _Scyllua_ quien odia la pareja LawLu (mi OTP) y aún así lee mis fics. Algún día caerá al lado oscuro... Ofrezco chocolates y Coca Cola.

* * *

RANDOM  
Bueno entre más info random, había pensado en subir este fic el viernes pasado (que fue el cumpleaños de Law) pero _coincidió coincidentemente_ con el update de otro fic LawLu que tenía abandonado (y entre otros asuntos personales) se pasó la semana, a penas hoy voy subiendo este fic. Simplemente pensé cuál sería el evento más trillado y poco original para empezar un LawLu y el sexo post alcohol + amnesia era el plot más gastado que llegó a mi mente.


	2. El Hermano

-¿Se conocen? -preguntó Luffy una vez que los dos gritos simultáneos se apagaron.

La inocente pregunta cedió su lugar a un largo silencio. Tan largo, que no cabía duda alguna de que habían terminado todos en la peor coincidencia posible.

-¿Eh? -soltó Luffy. No entendía porqué nadie decía nada, pero como si la continuidad del tiempo hubiera sida invocada por él, todo comenzó a moverse de nuevo a gran velocidad y a todo volumen partiendo del momento en que dejase escapar la interjección.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -gritó Kid, siguiendo la continuidad espacial-. ¡ME CAGO EN SATANÁS! ¡LAW, HIJO DE UN VAGÓN DE MIL PUTAS! ¡¿ESTÁS AHÍ?! ¡CONTESTA, MALDITO IMBÉCIL!

Los gritos de Kid se escuchaban perfectamente a través del celular de Luffy sin necesidad de la opción de altavoz. Bastante confundido, Luffy sólo atinó a ofrecerle su celular a Law, quien lo cogió a regañadientes.

-Vete al carajo -dijo Law antes de cortar la llamada.

El celular de Luffy volvió a sonar, pero Law lo apagó.

-¿Te molesta mantenerlo apagado un rato? -preguntó.

-Nope -dijo Luffy-. ¿Pero está bien que no le contestes?

-Perfectamente bien -dijo Law, apagando su celular también-. Luffy, ¿de dónde conoces al imbécil de Kid?

-De la universidad. ¿Y tú?

-Él es mi jodido compañero de piso.

-¿Al que odias por ratos?

-Precisamente ahora creo que voy a odiarlo un rato bien largo.

-¿Y por qué está tan molesto? Es más divertido cuando todos se conocen. ¿Qué tiene de malo que nos conociéramos anoche?

-Nada -respondió Law con rapidez.

Law había sacado en claro bastante rápido a qué venía el drama amoroso de Kid al relacionar que "el amigo de la universidad al que quería caerle" era Luffy. ¿Quién más, si no? Vivía cerca y por eso siempre iba al Water Seven. Sin contar que Kid, _Eustass Kid_ , era el sujeto más putamente escandaloso y llamativo del planeta. ¿Quién más que Luffy sería capaz de ignorarlo? Luffy había ignorado a Law desnudo en su cama en pos de una pizza.

Pero la razón principal por la que Law estaba seguro de que Luffy era el interés romántico de Kid yacía en el hecho de que precisamente él había despertado en su cama esa misma mañana. _Luffy era especial._

-Nunca lo había escuchado así de molesto -pensó en voz alta Luffy-. Todo estaba bien hasta que le dije que te conocí… -Luffy se detuvo y miró a Law-. ¡Momento! No me digas que… Kid está celoso.

-Precisamente eso -dijo Law, sorprendido. Recordaba que, según decía Kid, Luffy no estaba enterado de nada.

-No me digas que está enamorado de ti.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -escupió Law-. ¡No! ¡De mí no! ¡De ti!

-¿De mí? Qué va -respondió Luffy, relajado-. Si le dije que no y además todo fue de broma.

La revelación sorprendió a Law en más de un frente. Primero: no sólo era mentira que Luffy no se daba por enterado de que Kid estaba detrás de él, sino que hasta ya lo había rechazado. Y segundo: Luffy era un idiota por creerse la explicación de Kid de que había sido broma.

-¿En verdad te creíste eso?

-¿El qué? ¿Lo que dijo Kid? Sí. ¿Por qué no?

-Porque la gente miente.

-Sí, a veces.

Law se quedó mirando a Luffy, a quien en verdad no parecía importarle a dónde podía llevarlo la conversación. No era que Luffy no entendiera que la gente dijera mentiras, sino que creía que aquello pasaba y ya. No se complicaba ni le daba más vueltas al asunto.

Antes de que Law pudiera continuar con su análisis psicológico sobre el Razonamiento Luffy el sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo interrumpió. Law se sobresaltó: no podía ser Kid, al menos no tan rápido. Incluso para él y su endemoniado auto con motor de carreras instalado de manera ilegal era físicamente imposible haber llegado tan pronto.

Para su alivio el recién llegado no resultó ser un pelirrojo, sino una morena de cabello largo y elegante sonrisa.

-Oh, qué sorpresa encontrarnos, Law -dijo ella, aunque no aparentaba estar sorprendida en lo absoluto.

-Robin, ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó Law, quien a diferencia de ella sí tenía la sorpresa escrita en el rostro.

-¿Se conocen? -preguntó Luffy.

-Sí -respondió Robin, entrando en la cocina mientras contemplaba el desorden y cómo limpiarlo-. Law pasa mucho tiempo en la biblioteca.

-¿En serio? Vaya, no me imaginaba que se podía hacer amigos en una biblioteca. Suele ser un lugar bastante aburrido.

-¿Ya almorzaron? -preguntó Robin, echándole un ojo a todas las cajas de pizza-. ¿O fue el desayuno?

-Desayuno-almuerzo, pero no me molesta comer algo más. ¿Quieres salir?

-Claro. Ve cambiándote mientras yo limpio un poco.

-¡Gracias!

Luffy dio media vuelta y desapareció en dirección a su habitación, dejando a Law a solas con Robin. Pero ella sólo se limitó a ordenar y limpiar la cocina como si el ojeroso de los tatuajes no estuviera ahí.

-¿Robin? -preguntó Law-. ¿Qué está pasando?

-Es lo que yo quisiera saber -dijo ella, mirándolo fijamente. A pesar de estar sonriendo sus palabras estaban lejos de sonar amables-. ¿Te divertirse mucho con _mi Luffy_ anoche?

Law notó que la atención de Robin estaba fija en su torno desnudo. Si bien nunca antes la había escuchado formular una pregunta camuflada detrás de una amenaza de muerte, era obvio que poco importaba que fuesen amigos: ella lo mataría si no era cuidadoso con las palabras que pronunciaría a continuación.

-En verdad, sospecho que _tu Luffy_ se divirtió más conmigo que yo con él.

-Oh -dijo ella, regresando su atención a la cocina.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Se acabaron las preguntas? -se aventuró a decir Law.

-Tengo otras en mente, pero la más importante ha sido respondida -explicó Robin-. Supongo que todo se resume en que te has dejado atrapar por Luffy. Lo cual no me sorprende: sé perfectamente lo especial que es. Sólo que… ¿Cómo decirlo? No es fácil seguirle el ritmo a Luffy. Sobre todo porque se aburre con facilidad.

-¿A qué viene eso? Sólo la pasamos bien anoche -mintió Law-. Nada más.

Pero Law no estaba del todo seguro si aquello calificaba como mentira. En teoría, esa oración resumía lo que había pasado; en la práctica, empero, le costaba afirmarlo porque no lo recordaba. Y era precisamente ese detalle el que no quería confesar. Ya bastante tenía con la presencia de Kid en el asunto como para preocuparse por disimular frente a Robin.

-¿No me dirás qué haces aquí?

-Nada especial. Sólo pasé a ver cómo estaba Luffy.

-¿Son sólo amigos? -preguntó Law. No iba a admitir (al menos no en voz alta) que estaba interesado en saber porqué Robin se refería a Luffy como _suyo_ o porqué aparentemente tenía copias de las llaves del departamento.

-¿Celoso?

-En absoluto.

-¿El que yo sea amiga de Luffy es más raro que el que tú estés en su casa ahora?

-Algunas cosas no tienen explicación, supongo.

Si bien las respuestas de Robin habían sido bastante ambiguas, le estaban dando bastante en qué pensar a Law. De hecho, hasta habían dado en el clavo. Robin y él representaban la clase de personas que Law no podía relacionar con alguien como Luffy y, sin embargo, él había amanecido en su cama. El mundo definitivamente era un lugar raro.

Law conocía a Robin desde hacía un par de años; desde que ingresara a la universidad y comenzara a asistir casi religiosamente a la biblioteca, específicamente. Robin siempre lucía una sonrisa amable a pesar de tener una personalidad bastante seria, e incluso uno diría que hasta casi calculadora. Aquella pequeña pausa que hacía antes de responder a cualquier pregunta le daba un aire misterioso, como si sospechara de todos... pero con amabilidad.

-Por cierto, sí somos más que amigos -dijo de pronto Robin.

A Law le pareció que Robin había esperado cautelosamente el momento preciso para hacer la revelación. Como si hubiese estado a la espera de que él sacara sus propias conjeturas para luego arruinarle la fiesta.

-Somos familia -agregó ella.

-¿Familia?

-Correcto -dijo Robin, sonriendo-. Estoy casada con su hermano.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Momento…! Entonces... ¿Sabo es su hermano?

-Así es.

Aquel día se estaba complicado cada vez más y más. Como si acaso su vida fuese el chiste cruel de alguien que no tenía nada mejor que hacer con ella **[1]**. No sólo había amanecido en la cama de alguien que no conocía, sino que ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ahí. Lo único que tenía claro era que aquel sujeto era el interés romántico de Kid, su jodido, escandaloso y dramático compañero de piso, y para su puta suerte la vida, no contenta con tanta desgracia gratuita, le había hecho la revelación pública y a todo volumen. Law ya no tenía manera de mantener su vida privada _privada_ porque Kid se encargaría de desperdigarla a los cuatro vientos a gritos.

A pesar de ello, el jodido pelirrojo había pasado a segundo plano porque Law se estaba preocupando más por el asunto que tenía frente a él en esos momentos: no sólo se había acostado con el interés romántico de Kid, sino también con el hermano menor de Sabo.

Sabo era el mellizo de Ace, un amigo suyo desde hacía demasiados años como para llevar la cuenta.

-¡Ya estoy listo! -anunció Luffy al regresar a la sala completamente cambiado.

-Espera un momento.

Robin se acercó a él y le abrochó los botones de la camisa negra con girasoles que llevaba puesta, cubriendo las marcas rojizas de su piel.

-Creo que será mejor evitar preguntas -dijo Robin, acomodándole la camisa.

-Pues a mí no me molesta.

-Pero a él parece que sí -dijo Robin, señalándole a Law.

Law, o lo que quedaba de él, estaba hecho un trapo sucio: listo para recoger del suelo y botar a la basura. Aquella última revelación había sido demasiado y aunque Robin se lo hubiese dicho de broma, la posibilidad de tal coincidencia era lo bastante peligrosa como para morir de la pura suposición.

-Luffy… -comenzó a decir Law, girando lentamente hacia él-. ¿Eres hermano de Ace?

-Sí -respondió-. De Ace y Sabo. ¿También los conoces?

Law se tambaleó y tuvo que apoyarse en la barra de la cocina para mantenerse en pie.

-¿De qué me perdí? -le preguntó Luffy a Robin-. ¿Se lleva mal con Ace o algo?

-Todo lo contrario: son amigos.

-¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

-Ése es el problema.

-No entiendo.

A unos metros de ellos Law estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de recordar cómo se respiraba como para seguirles la conversación. No podía creer que había terminado acostándose con el hermano menor de Ace. ¡DE ACE! El único amigo que había hecho en todos sus años en la escuela de oficiales.

Antes de que ambos se graduasen de la escuela Ace le había confesado que había decidido postular a la academia de bomberos y no a la marina. No quería seguir los pasos de su abuelo -todo una leyenda en la marina-, sino que quería vivir su vida libre y sin arrepentimientos. Aquellas palabras habían ardido en Law como un fuego que no podía apagar. Ace había terminado por hacerle ver que él también estaba siguiendo los pasos de su tío Corazón pero que, a pesar de lo mucho que lo quería, Law tenía que hacer su propio camino. Y así fue que al graduarse postuló a la universidad para ser médico.

Law no sólo consideraba a Ace su amigo, sino que se sentía en deuda con él. ¡¿Cómo coño había terminado acostándose con su hermano?!

-Imagina esto -comenzó a explicar Robin a Luffy-. ¿Qué pasaría si comenzaras a salir con Perona a espaldas de Zoro?

-¡Eh! -soltó Luffy-. Oye que eso sería un problema. Soy amigo de Zoro. ¿Por qué lo haría a sus espaldas? Además, él es bastante celoso con su hermana, por más que lo niegue. No sé si le guste la idea. También soy amigo de Perona, pero no he pensado en salir con ella nunca… Suena bastante complicado. ¿Por qué haría eso?

-No te preocupes, que no lo harías -lo tranquilizó Robin-. Eres un buen chico. A diferencia de Law.

-Momento… -pronunció con fatiga Law, a quien le parecía que el mero hecho de vivir lo estaba matando. Apenas les había estado prestando atención, demasiado hundido en su propia miseria como estaba, pero aun así había llegado a escuchar un par de nombres horriblemente conocidos-. Luffy, ¿de dónde conoces a Zoro?

-Somos amigos. Lo conozco desde la escuela.

Y ahí estaba otra vez: la miseria se escondía detrás de las coincidencias. Law también era amigo de Zoro, lo bastante como para irse de tragos con él. Una noche, Zoro, ebrio, terminó por confesarle que estaba enamorado de un amigo que conocía desde la escuela y con el que incluso había terminado yendo a la misma universidad, pero al que aún no veía cómo declarársele. Nunca hubo nombres y si algo hacía a Law un excelente compañero de copas, era que no solía hacer preguntas. Pero llegado a ese punto Law encontró que ya no tenía porqué preguntar nada.

Acababa de hilar que se había acostado con el amor sin nombre de Zoro.

-Voy a morir -se quejó Law.

-Yo también. ¡Me muero de hambre! ¡Vayamos saliendo de una vez!

-¿Salir?

-Sí. ¿No estabas escuchando? Vamos a salir a comer.

-Acabamos de comer -dijo Law.

-¿Y? -preguntó Luffy, sin entender-. ¿No quieres salir?

-No, pero tampoco quiero quedarme -confesó Law, recordando que Kid podría entrar rompiendo la puerta en cualquier momento.

Una vez fuera Luffy comenzó a estirarse bajo el sol: parecía que absorbía la energía del ambiente mientras que Law aparentaba estar a segundos de vomitar sus entrañas. De por sí sus ojeras y su expresión de odiar al mundo ya le daban un aspecto poco saludable, pero en esos momentos el término _putrefacción_ era más preciso para él como descripción médica.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -preguntó Robin.

-Necesito una vida nueva -se quejó Law-. La que tengo ahora se ha puesto muy mierdera.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, Sabo está de viaje, así que sólo tienes que preocuparte por un hermano.

-Es precisamente ese hermano el que me preocupa.

-No tengo porqué ayudarte, pero sería un problema si Sabo o Ace se enteraran por otro persona que no fueras tú -dijo Robin-. Luffy, ¿podemos ir a mi casa? Podemos llamar y pedir comida desde ahí.

-Sí, claro -contestó Luffy.

-No lo hago por ti -aclaró Robin, mirando fijamente a Law-. Yo tampoco quiero tener problemas con esos hermanos.

La casa de Robin, para alivio de Law, no estaba lejos. Quedaba apenas a unas cuadras del bar Water Seven, lugar que el ojeroso de los tatuajes comenzaba a odiar con verdadero fervor. Pero ya dentro de la casa comenzó a sentirse mejor: agradecía en silencio que de camino hasta ahí no se hubieran cruzado con nadie que _coincidentemente_ quisiera hacerle alguna revelación más. Y como punto extra, al cambiar estratégicamente de ubicación se reducían las probabilidades de verle la cara a Kid. A Law le urgía pasar un poco de tiempo de calidad a solas con su miseria para poder pensar en cómo carajos había terminado en esa nefasta situación y, ya que estaba en ésas, en cómo sobrevivir a ella también.

-Luffy, ¿llamas al Baratie y haces el pedido? -pidió Robin, alcanzándole el teléfono.

-¡Claro!

Mientras Luffy marcaba el número del restaurante para pedir todos los platos de la carta se las arregló también para abrir el congelador y robarse un par de helados como si fuese el dueño de casa. Robin sólo sonrió, indicándole a Law que se acomodara donde mejor le pareciese.

-¿Hay alguna explicación que me aclare por qué nunca había visto a Luffy antes? -preguntó Law, sentándose en una silla del comedor-. ¿O sólo es que mi vida es una mierda?

-Es bueno tener varias opciones -se rio Robin-. Aunque entiendo a qué te refieres. También pienso que es sospechoso que conozcas a Ace y Sabo y nunca hayas sabido de Luffy.

-Sabía -corrigió Law-. Al menos, sabía que existía -agregó-. Conozco a Ace desde hace mucho y en algún momento me contó que tenía un mellizo y un hermano menor.

-Sabías que Ace vivía con su madre, ¿verdad?

-Sí, y que su mellizo vivía en el extranjero con su padre -dijo Law.

-Y el hermano menor estaba con el abuelo.

-Incluso conozco al abuelo, pero nunca vi ni escuché rastro de Luffy.

-Sabo me contó que su abuelo siempre quiso que los tres fuesen marinos, pero él prefirió dedicarse a la política junto a su padre. Ace se quedó a estudiar en la escuela de oficiales y hasta donde sé, el abuelo por poco lo mata cuando, al graduarse de la escuela, no se inscribió en la marina.

-Fueron épocas oscuras -comentó Law. Recordaba aquellos tiempos y sabía lo mal que lo había pasado Ace.

-Pues bien, ahí tienes tu explicación.

-¿Qué?

-No creerás que la leyenda de la marina iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados al ver que dos de sus nietos habían traicionado sus sueños -explicó Robin-. Al parecer, ése fue el motivo por el cual Luffy la tuvo más difícil.

Law analizó la información. Si bien era un hecho comprobado el que su vida era una mierda, lo que Robin le había dicho tenía sentido. Aquello explicaba porqué, a pesar de saber de su existencia, nunca se había cruzado con Luffy. Al recordar la pelea que Ace tuvo con su abuelo cuando decidió no inscribirse en la marina se podía dar una idea de las medidas extremas que el hombre pudo haber tomado con Luffy para evitar que su última esperanza lo traicionara.

-Robin, ¿tienes los últimos periódicos donde haya salido Sabo?

-Sí, los archivé. Ahora te los alcanzo.

Law siguió la escena con interés: Luffy recibió de Robin una gran carpeta con recortes de periódicos que, al parecer, eran reportajes y notas políticas sobre Sabo. Aquello no era sorprendente, pero el hecho de que a Luffy le interesase leer sobre política sí lo era.

Aquel idiota sonriente no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

Llegado a ese punto Law no estaba seguro si la palabra _sorpresa_ era la adecuada puesto que el término _trauma_ se le acercaba más a la definición que buscaba. Quitando el hecho de que tenía ligeramente más clara la razón de porqué nunca había conocido a Luffy a pesar de su amistad con Ace de tantos años, quedaba el cómo era posible que Luffy fuese amigo de su compañero de piso y nunca lo hubiese visto asomar por el departamento. Law conocía a otros amigos de Kid, pero de Luffy nunca había adivinado ni la sombra. Haciendo cuentas, Law sacaba en claro que Zoro era amigo suyo y también de Kid, a pesar de lo cual ninguno de los dos había hecho mención alguna de Luffy. No habían coincidido ni una puta vez en todo el tiempo que Law compartió con esos dos.

 _Claro: coincidencia_ , se quejó Law para sí mismo. La noche anterior no sólo se acostó con el hermano de Ace, sino también con el amor no confeso de Zoro y el interés romántico de Kid.

La puerta sonó un par de veces y Robin se puso de pie para abrir.

-¡Comida! -gritó Luffy, dejando la carpeta a un lado.

Law no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que llegaran. ¿Tan pronto entregaban la comida? Pero no podía distraerse porque cada segundo era crucial: tenía que pensar en cómo usar el resto del día para hablar con Ace y esquivar a Kid y Zoro al mismo tiempo. De hecho, evitar cualquier contacto con otro ser humano parecía un buen plan: no quería arriesgarse a sufrir alguna otra nefasta _coincidencia_.

-Law, ¿qué haces aquí?

El mencionado se giró al escuchar que lo llamaban. Junto a Robin un sujeto rubio y vestido de negro lo miraba con interés.

-Sanji -soltó Law.

-Oh, ¿también conoces a Sanji? -preguntó Luffy, emocionado.

Law ya había sufrido demasiadas miserables coincidencias ese día como para poder evitar que su paranoica mente entendiera que Sanji era otra por la cual preocuparse.

-Mi vida es una mierda -dijo.

.

* * *

 **[1]** Claramente desgraciarle la vida a Law en todos mis fics es mi chiste cruel.

* * *

RANDOM  
Y así es como he actualizado 2 fics en 1 semana, nada mal (siendo yo, es decir). Se acerca Semana Santa y no es que sea particularmente religiosa, sino porque no tendré trabajo esta semana y podré dedicarme a fangirlear con mucho LawLu y perder el tiempo online, de hecho ayer me metí una maratón de Gintama y no debí: más de 2 temporadas seguidas afectan la salud mental de cualquiera. También actualicé mi blog con frikadas y fotos de mi viaje de 3 meses por Japón en www. trafalgar-law. net  
Hablando del blog, a las/los gentiles lectores de mis fics que me escribieron al blog preguntando por cuándo haré un Kid x Law, la respuesta es: nunca. Pero gracias por escribir :D xD

* * *

Agradecimientos a mi beta reader **Scyllua** (quien no pasa mis LawLu y-no-me-importa-jajajaja).

* * *

 **Roppi** , hola. Gracias por leer mis LawLu, aunque me demore en actualizar. Cof, cof. La continuidad es algo que no se me pega. Ahora tengo 4 fics LawLu y 1 MihawkLaw (aunque este último está a 1 capítulo de terminar para dedicarme a los LawLu que claramente son mi OTP). Yo tampoco creo que las coincidencias ocurran por casualidad pero justo ahora Law está lejos de ver que el destino lo ha hecho encontrar a Luffy, para él siguen siendo una sucesión de hechos mierderos que llenan su pacífica vida de miseria. Finalizando: en mi defensa no me he demorado años para actualizar este fic... Lo empecé en octubre... Cof, cof.

 **setsuka. d. heel** , bueno, no es que sea un chiclé específico de fics, más bien es un cliché narrativo: ¿cómo hago encamar a 2 personas que a) No tienen nada en común, b) Se odian? Pues los metes en la misma cama sin explicar cómo llegaron ahí y dejas que todo lo demás fluya. Lo bueno (y malo para Law, jaja) es que OP tiene muchos personajes así que fácilmente puedes meter un par de ellos cada vez que cambien de situación y tienes diversión asegurada. Aunque no para Law, muajaja.

 **MxM's Lovers** , ¡precisamente eso! Nada como empezar un fic poniendo a Law en una situación completamente contraria a su personalidad, tomar el cliché más cliché y desgraciarle la vida en el proceso de reconstrucción de los hechos. Y hacerlo todo con público, porque siempre es divertido compartir un poco de miseria con el resto.

 **gabuvu** , jaja, supongo que si buscas un KidLaw el resumen de este fic puede ser una trampa. Lo siento pero no le entro al KidLaw, pero me divierte la idea del Kid vs Law x Luffy, esa ecuación tiene un espacio especial in my kokoro. Por eso es un común denominador de mis fics.

 **Nihil Nemorum** , digamos que fue una (no tan sana) diversión de roles compartidos, jaja. Ambos tuvieron sus momentos para estar abajo, varias veces. Sobre la familia de Law en este fic (en la mayoría de mis LawLu) pongo a Law como hijo biológico de Doflamingo pero como es de esperarse lo odia y en cambio ama a su tío Rocinante, a quien no le gusta la vida ostentosa y corrupta de la millonaria familia Donquixote por lo que se cambia el nombre y se une a la marina. De hecho tengo los primeros capítulos un fic (obviamente LawLu) pero la historia gira en torno a la vida familiar de Law: su padre es Doflamingo y éste se ha casado con Crocodile (porque me gusta el Dofla x Croco) y Crocodile tiene de hijo a Kid. Lo que hace a Law y Kid hermanastros. Nada como una familia jodidamente disfuncional para desgraciarle más la vida. Algún día lo publicaré... Supongo que cuando acabe alguno de mis fics actuales. Pobre de mi beta, ella no le va al LawLu y el 90% de mi producción es eso, más que obvio que sólo disfruta del fic Mihawk x Law que, para doble desgracia suya, ya estoy por terminar.

 **nathaly-ab** , las coincidencias no paran. De hecho: acaban de empezar. En algún momento mientras escribía pensé que era demasiado joeputa poner que todos los personajes coincidentemente conocen a Law y Luffy para hacerle la vida aún más miserable, pensé que ya tenía suficiente pero... Lo pensé de nuevo y dije: NAH, ya se cenó a Luffy, ahora que se aguante. Lalalala.


	3. El exnovio

-Mi vida es una mierda -dijo Law.

-Ni me culpes -atajó Sanji-. Yo acabo de llegar.

-¿Son amigos? -preguntó Luffy.

-Sí, de la universidad -explicó Sanji-. Aunque también se pasa con Kid por el restaurant cuando andan en sus buenos ratos.

-Ah, sí, de a ratos se odia con Kid -comentó Luffy-. Mientras ustedes se saludan, yo voy empezando -agregó, extendiendo sus brazos hacia Sanji.

-Ya, ya, deja que sirva -dijo Sanji.

Luffy se acomodó en el comedor, sentándose en la silla contigua a la de Law mientras en la cocina Sanji servía grandes cantidades de comida en los platos que Robin iba pasándole. Unos segundos más tarde, la mesa estaba servida y Luffy comenzaba a devorar todo a su alcance.

-Yo ya comí -comentó Sanji-. Robin, voy a usar el balcón.

-Por supuesto. Pero puedes fumar aquí.

-Lo sé -sonrió Sanji-, pero Law no me ha sacado la vista de encima desde que llegué y creo que quiere decirme algo. Eso o intenta matarme con la mirada, no estoy seguro.

-Ah, sí, también lo noté, pero estaba ignorándolo -dijo Robin, sonriendo.

Sanji le indicó a Law que lo siguiera y abandonaron juntos el comedor para salir al balcón. Tan pronto Sanji cerró la puerta de vidrio tras ellos, Law se abalanzó sobre él, cogiéndolo de ambos hombros y pegando su rostro al de él.

-¡Dime que no quieres acostarte con Luffy!

-No quiero acostarme con Luffy -confirmó Sanji, aturdido por el ataque.

-Gracias -soltó Law en un suspiro amargo, como si fuera a escupir la vida con la exhalación.

-¿Tú quieres acostarte con Luffy?

-No quería.

-¿Tiempo pasado? -cuestionó Sanji-. ¿O sea que ahora sí quieres?

-No quería -repitió Law, como convenciéndose a sí mismo-. Pero pasó.

-¡¿Pasó?! ¡¿Cuándo?! -se sobresaltó Sanji-. ¡Ya sé! ¡Anoche! Por eso Luffy desapareció del Water Seven. ¡Se fue contigo!

-Sí -confirmó Law, soltando a Sanji.

Sanji se echó a reír mientras Law se apoyaba en la baranda del balcón, buscando un poco de aire.

-No puedo creer lo hijo de puta que resultaste -se rio Sanji, encendiéndose un cigarro-. Anoche te llevaste a la cama a Luffy en frente de Kid y Zoro. Las pelotas que tienes.

-¡Momento! -soltó Law, girándose para ver a Sanji-. Sabes que Kid y Zoro están detrás de Luffy.

-¿Y quién no?

-…

-No me jodas… ¿Tú no sabías?

-No.

-A ver, pendejo -comenzó a decir Sanji al tiempo que le lanzaba en la cara una gran nube de humo-. Me estás diciendo que vives con Kid y no sabías que está detrás de Luffy.

-Sabía que andaba detrás de alguien, ¡pero no sabía que ese alguien era Luffy!

-¿Y cuándo te enteraste?

-Hoy.

-¿Y cuándo te enteraste lo de Zoro?

-Hoy.

-Es decir, acabas enterarte de que dos de tus amigos están detrás del sujeto al que te acabas de coger -resumió Sanji.

-Cállate -dijo Law-. Ya sonaba bastante mal en mi mente como para escucharte decirlo en voz alta.

-Debí decirte que yo también quería cogerme a Luffy sólo para hacerte la vida más miserable -se rio Sanji.

-¡No me jodas! -amenazó Law-. No estoy para bromas.

Sanji miró con atención a Law: en verdad no hacía falta que le gastara ninguna broma para hacerle la vida miserable porque claramente ya lo era.

-Bueno, ¿y? -preguntó Sanji-. Un poco de sinceridad no te hará daño. Te acostaste con Luffy, pero no sabías que Kid y Zoro están detrás de él. Sólo quedarás como un idiota por ser el único que no lo sabía en lugar de ser un puto bastardo que se encamó con Luffy para presumírselo a tus amigos.

-Obviamente no me acosté con Luffy para presumírselo a ellos.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema? Luffy no está saliendo con nadie y, hasta donde sé, tú tampoco.

-El problema es…

-¿Ajá…?

-…

-Venga, ya escupiste casi todo. ¿Qué más te da ahora? -insistió Sanji.

-Estaba enumerando mis problemas -explicó Law-. Y son más de los que quisiera contar.

Law se sentó en el piso del balcón y apoyó su espalda en el barandal.

-Para empezar, ¿por qué demonios estamos teniendo esta conversación? -cuestionó.

-Por diversión -respondió Sanji-. Al menos, yo sí la estoy pasando en grande. Y tú, bueno, no estoy seguro, pero supongo que tienes preguntas y quizá yo sepa las respuestas.

-Digamos que es por diversión -dijo Law luego de analizar las alternativas-. Así que no trates de hablarme como si fueras mi conciencia.

-Qué va, si ni tienes.

-Invítame uno -exigió Law, estirando un brazo hacia Sanji.

Sanji obedeció y le ofreció un cigarro a Law, aunque bastante intrigado por el pedido porque nunca lo había visto fumar.

-Me molesta la gente.

-Lo sé -dijo Sanji-. Cualidad poco común para alguien que estudia medicina. Por eso no me sorprende que trabajes en la morgue. A lo mejor te dedicas a la medicina forense cuando te gradúes.

-Quién sabe, probablemente. Así tendría menos contacto con gente viva.

-Pues Luffy está bastante vivito, ¿sabes?

-Precisamente eso -se quejó Law-. Mi problema es que me acosté con alguien que ni sabía que existía y desperté en su cama para enterarme que todos ustedes sí lo conocen. Y el idiota de Kid ya lo sabe.

-Si Kid lo sabe, toda la isla lo sabrá en minutos -dijo Sanji-. Tu vida privada ha dejado de ser privada, y como Luffy es casi una celebridad, lo que tú pensabas que sería una pequeña aventura anónima acaba de pasar a ser tema de interés nacional. Felicidades -agregó.

-Te odio.

-Tienes problemas.

-No me digas.

-Me refiero a problemas mentales -especificó Sanji-. Te molesta la gente y por eso tratas de ser perfil bajo para que nadie se percate de tu existencia y así no te la jodan. Pero por otra parte vives con Eustass Kid, quien es la segunda persona más escandalosa y problemática de toda la maldita isla. Y no contento con eso, vas y te acuestas con la persona que está en primer lugar.

-¡No sabía que lo era!

-¿Es en serio? -preguntó Sanji, levantando la única ceja que su cabello dejaba visible-. ¿No conocías a Luffy de nada?

-No.

-¿Cómo puede ser? Si hasta conoces a Ace y Sabo.

-Ése es otro de mis problemas -dijo Law-. Conozco a Sabo porque soy amigo de Ace.

-Momento, ¿eres amigo de Ace? Pensaba que conocías a Sabo por ser el esposo de Robin y a Ace por consecuencia.

-La ecuación es al revés -indicó Law-. Soy amigo de Ace porque fuimos juntos a la escuela de oficiales. En algún momento de esos años conocí a Sabo y luego volví a saber de él por Robin.

-Porque te la pasas en la biblioteca y te hiciste amigo de ella -completó Sanji-. Entonces conoces a Robin, la cuñada de Luffy. También conoces a los mellizos Sabo y Ace, hermanos mayores de Luffy. Vives con Kid, amigo de Luffy, y eres amigo de Zoro, otro amigo de Luffy. Claro, todo eso sin contarme a mí, que soy tu amigo y amigo de Luffy también -enumeró Sanji-. Y aun así, me estás diciendo que coincidentemente no conocías a Luffy.

-No hables como si fuera mi culpa.

-No, claro -se burló el rubio-. Las coincidencias son las malignas. Han de ser creación del diablo.

-Y tu puta madre.

-Sabrás que Nami, Franky, Usopp, Brook y Chopper también son amigos de Luffy, ¿verdad?

-¿Q-qué…?

-Law, hazte la idea de que toda la isla conoce a Luffy. Claro, todos a excepción de ti.

-Jódete.

-Debí decirte que también le tenía ganas de Luffy -se lamentó Sanji.

-¿Que yo qué? -preguntó Luffy, asomando la cabeza al balcón por la puerta de vidrio a medio abrir.

-Tú nada. Te estaba usando para atormentar a Law -dijo Sanji-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Que me voy a comer todo si no entran.

-No tengo hambre -dijo Law.

-Obviamente no, si ya te comiste el plato principal -le dijo Sanji-. Puedes comerte todo -agregó, mirando a Luffy.

-Perfecto. ¡Gracias! -dijo Luffy antes de meter la cabeza y cerrar la puerta.

-¡Vieras la cara que traes! -se burló Sanji, esquivando por poco la patada que Law le lanzó.

-¡Cállate!

-Ni cagando -se negó Sanji-. Ahora que lo sé no voy a poder dejar de decirlo.

-Y supongo que Kid tampoco -se quejó Law, poniéndose de pie-. Tengo que hablar con Ace antes de que le llegue la noticia por Kid.

-Pues a lo mejor y vas pensando en un plan B. No sé qué tan posible sea que le ganes a Kid anunciando buenas nuevas.

-Ni tan buenas.

-Al menos para Kid, no. Pero supongo que para Ace sí.

-No lo creo.

-¿Por qué no? Sé que Ace tiene un complejo de hermano mayor más grande que el océano, pero si son amigos, no creo que le moleste saber que pasaste la noche con Luffy. A menos, claro… -comenzó a analizar Sanji-... que sólo te lo hayas llevado a la cama como juguete de usar y tirar, o que estés jugando con sus sentimientos. Porque si es así, Ace no será el único que quiera matarte.

Las amigables expresiones de Sanji habían desaparecido de su rostro para dar paso a las más puras intenciones de querer asesinar a Law si éste no pensaba bien en su respuesta.

-No sé qué es lo que quieres escuchar -dijo Law-. Pero no lo hice para herir a Luffy o a cualquier otro.

-Eso es suficiente para mí.

-Dame otro -pidió Law.

Sanji le ofreció otro cigarro y ambos fumaron en silencio.

Law quería creer que aquello también era suficiente para él, pero no estaba seguro. No complemente seguro, y no podía vivir con la posibilidad de que hubiera sido algo más. ¿Algo como qué? Tampoco sabía eso. Y mucho menos quería que alguien lo supiera antes que él. Pero si ni Law sabía cómo había terminado acostándose con Luffy, probablemente nadie lo sabría nunca. Y aunque no recordara nada de su encuentro con Luffy o de cómo terminaron juntos, se negaba a creer que había sido simple coincidencia.

-Ah -soltó de pronto Sanji, como recordando algo importante.

-¿Qué? -dijo Law, saliendo de sus maniáticos pensamientos.

-Mira, no es por querer joderte más la vida ¿de acuerdo? -comenzó a decir Sanji-. Pero creo que ni el hermano sobreprotector de Luffy ni tu escandaloso y dramático compañero de piso son tu problema más grande.

-Sí son un jodido problema -rebatió Law-. Y uno bien grande.

-Digo que no tanto como Katakuri.

-¿Qué? ¿Katakuri? -repitió Law, sin entender-. No, espera, no me jodas. No me digas que Katakuri también quiere acostarse con Luffy.

-Sí y no.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí quiere acostarse con Luffy, pero aquélla no es su prioridad ahora.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Que nadie se acueste con Luffy.

-¿Qué?

-Toma. -Sanji le ofreció un tercer cigarro a Law-. Para empezar, creo entender porqué no sabías que Kid y Zoro andaban detrás de Luffy.

-¿Aparte del hecho de que mi vida sea una mierda?

-Sí, aparte -corroboró Sanji.

-Sorpréndeme.

-Pues porque Kid y Zoro… Bueno, porque cualquier ser humano con un mínimo de sentido común ocultaría el hecho de que le tiene ganas a Luffy -comenzó a explicar Sanji- a causa de su exnovio, que es un puto dolor de culo. Específicamente, es el sujeto más jodidamente celoso del cosmos y no ha superado el que Luffy lo haya cortado, así que se dedica a hacerle la vida miserable a sus pretendientes.

-El que hayas mencionado a Katakuri antes de decir que mi vida era una mierda tiene mucho más sentido ahora…

-¿Quieres otro cigarro? -preguntó Sanji al ver que Law se había fumado el anterior en dos pitadas.

-Por favor.

-Karakuri me cae bastante bien -continuó Sanji-. En realidad, nos cae bien a todos, sólo que como se pone en plan homicida cuando se entera de que alguien anda detrás de Luffy, simplemente optamos por no mencionarle el asunto. Probablemente es por eso que cuando Kid y Zoro hablan de Luffy no lo mencionan por su nombre. Es una costumbre que se nos ha pegado a todos.

-Katakuri es el exnovio de Luffy -dijo Law, analizando la nueva información-. Lo que significa que ya se acostó con Luffy y por eso su prioridad ahora es que nadie más lo haga.

-Ajá -confirmó Sanji-. Para tu suerte, está fuera de la ciudad.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, la última vez que lo vi me dijo que se iría de viaje por asuntos familiares -recordó Law-. Creo que eso fue hace dos semanas.

-Dos semanas y dos días para ser exactos -confirmó Sanji-. Me ofrecí a enviarle una copia de mis apuntes de clases porque se pone estresadito el hijo de puta cuando falta a clases.

-Al principio me costó creer que estudiabas para chef, pero saber que Katakuri estudia para patissier está en otro nivel.

-Hay gente que sigue en negación en la facultad. Pero Katakuri es muy bueno en repostería y un puto adicto al mochi. Y tú tampoco te libras, bicho raro de tu facultad. No me creo que harás el juramento hipocrático al graduarte.

-Algunas cosas simplemente no tienen explicación.

-¿Cómo cuáles? ¿Katakuri y Luffy? ¿O Luffy y tú?

-Me sorprende más lo de Katakuri y Luffy -reveló Law.

-¿Ah, sí? A mí me sorprende más lo tuyo -dijo Sanji-. Eres prácticamente un sociópata, apenas te importa la gente y prefieres encerrarte a leer libros o estudiar en lugar de salir a tener algo de vida social. ¿Cómo terminaste anoche en el Water Seven seduciendo a un completo extraño y llevándotelo a su cama?

-Algunas cosas simplemente no tienen explicación -repitió Law. En el fondo él también quería saber la respuesta a aquella pregunta, pero tenía asuntos más urgentes por resolver.

-Por cierto, nunca supe cómo es que conociste a Katakuri. Ninguno de los dos es del tipo que anda por ahí haciendo amigos por el mundo.

-¿Coincidencia? -dijo Law-. Estaba en casa de Chopper porque había conseguido unos libros de medicina que yo también quería, así que estuvimos estudiando toda la tarde. Por la noche llegó Katakuri: se había abierto las suturas de la boca en una sobredosis de azúcar y Chopper lo atendió.

-Katakuri odia que le vean la cara y cuando él mismo se corta no hace nada. Sorprende que no se haya muerto desangrado y que de hecho haya sobrevivido a la adolescencia. Luffy lo convenció de que vaya a visitar a Chopper cuando necesitara ayuda.

-El problema es que Chopper es muy amable. Con pacientes como Katakuri necesita infligir un poco de daño para que le hagan caso.

-Eso suena a que también has lidiado con Katakuri como paciente, o por lo menos para tirarle alcohol a alguna herida abierta.

-Un par de veces desde que coincidimos en casa de Chopper -confirmó Law-. No puedo negar que sus postres son muy buenos.

-Compró tu silencio con dulces.

-Claro. ¿Cómo crees que Chopper siempre tiene algodón de azúcar en su casa?

-¿Y a ti con qué te compró?

-Con… Momento, ¿qué? ¿Tratas de comprarme con lo mismo? Malditos cocineros extorsionadores.

-Ya averiguaré qué te cocina -se quejó Sanji-. Aunque es más probable que cuando vuelva te cocine a ti y luego te coma con mochi y donas a la hora del tecito.

-Por eso Kid estaba tan desesperado por ir al Water Seven ayer -dijo Law, atando cabos-. Como Katakuri está de viaje, él y Zoro andan aprovechando.

-Justo cuando Katakuri está fuera de la isla, Kid y Zoro tratan de caerle a Luffy, pero apareces tú y te lo robas. Demasiada coincidencia.

-Lo sé.

-Demasiada suerte también. ¿Cómo hiciste para seducir a Luffy sin que nadie los vea? Yo estuve ayer en el bar y bastante atento además, ¿sabes? Nadie le quitaba la mirada de encima a Luffy pero, de pronto, simplemente desapareció. Todos habíamos apostado si era Kid o Zoro el que se confesaba primero y nos quedamos con las ganas de ver el show.

Law se sorprendió. Pensaba que él había sido el último en enterarse de que Kid ya se había confesado y que lo habían rechazado, pero la cosa parecía ser al revés: Law era el primero, aparte de Kid y Luffy, en saberlo.

-¿Y tú por quién apostaste? -le preguntó a Sanji.

-Por Kid, obviamente.

-¿Que Kid qué cosa? -preguntó Luffy.

-Que Kid nada -dijo Sanji, girándose para ver a Luffy con la cabeza en el balcón y el cuerpo metido en el departamento-. ¿Cómo le haces para moverte tan silenciosamente cuando eres un maldito mono escandaloso?

-Pues a veces me esfuerzo.

-Sí, lo sé. A veces te esfuerzas más en ser un maldito mono escandaloso -se quejó Sanji-. ¿Ayudaste a Robin a limpiar?

-Pues no.

-Grr… -gruñó Sanji-. Invades su casa y no la ayudas en nada. Jodido cuñado maligno.

-Al menos, no rompí nada.

-Bueno, sí, estás progresado -reconoció Sanji-. Iré a ayudarla.

-Gracias -dijo Luffy, saliendo al balcón y dándole pase a Sanji para que él entrara-. ¿De qué tanto hablaban?

-De nefastas coincidencias -respondió Law-. Me contó que Katakuri es tu exnovio.

-Ah, sí. ¿También lo conoces? Qué bien.

-No lo creo.

-Claro que sí, si es lindo. Justo ahora está de viaje, pero dijo que se tardaría dos o tres semanas. Ya debe estar por volver.

-¿Lindo? -repitió Law-. ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Katakuri?

-¿Grande, pelo violeta, tatuajes, dientotes, voz graciosa?

-Sí, ese Katakuri -confirmó Law-. Nada más no me queda claro lo de lindo y voz graciosa, pero no haré preguntas.

-¿Qué harás ahora?

-¿Ahora? Pues, ir a buscar a Ace, supongo.

-¿Vas a contarle lo de anoche?

-Sí, y no es que quiera. Pero me jode más si se entera por Kid -reconoció Law-. Hablando del tema: cuando venga Kid, porque estoy seguro de que el desgraciado vendrá, ¿podrías evitar decir que yo no recuerdo lo de anoche?

-Bueno, puedo intentarlo. Pero soy malo mintiendo y probablemente lo suelte todo.

-No tienes que mentir. Sólo no quiero que digas toda la verdad -especificó Law.

-Suena complicado.

Law cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Ya tenía bastantes cosas por las cuales complicarse la vida como para seguir agregando más a esa larga lista.

-¿Recuerdas el pastel que me compraste y que te comiste solo? -preguntó al cabo de un rato.

-Sí, claro. Estuvo bueno.

-Yo probé un pedazo. Uno que me invitaste.

-Ajá.

-Pero teniendo en cuenta el tamaño del pastel, el pedazo que comí no fue nada comparado a lo que tú comiste.

-Pues claro que no. Yo me comí todo.

-Tú te comiste todo el pastel -repitió Law-, pero es cierto que yo comí un poco y, sin embargo, nadie tiene porqué saberlo. Sólo nosotros.

-Entiendo -dijo Luffy, sonriendo.

Law también sonrió. La verdad era que la mitad de esa sonrisa era para él mismo, complacido como estaba por haber podido conectar con el tren de pensamiento de Luffy y sus analogías de comida. Parecía que cada vez le costaba menos entenderlo.

-Me urge no estar aquí cuando Kid llegue -anunció Law-. Iré a buscar a Ace a la estación de bomberos.

-¿Y luego? ¿Qué harás?

A Law le sorprendió la pregunta. No se había planteado qué hacer luego de ver a Ace, pero suponía que iría a casa a tener que aguantar al escandaloso y dramático del pelirrojo que tenía como compañero de piso. No había tenido tiempo de preguntarse qué hacer con Luffy.

-¿Quieres que vuelva? -se aventuró a preguntarle.

-Sí. ¿Tú no?

-No lo había pensando -dijo Law con bastante sinceridad.

-Bueno, piénsalo ahora.

-Ahora que sospecho que todos mis amigos te conocen y que no tardarán en enterarse de lo que hicimos anoche, supongo que nos volveremos a ver más pronto que tarde.

-Claro que sí -dijo Luffy, riendo.

Law también rio.

Su apática y gris existencia se había convertido en un espiral de problemas del carajo. Resumiendo, su vida privada había dejado de serlo, muy probablemente sus esporádicos ratos en los que se odiaba con Kid iban a extenderse exponencialmente, sería acosado por un par de mellizos con complejo de hermano mayor y perseguido por un exnovio con trastornos alimenticios por su consumo de altas cantidades de azúcar y problemas de contención de ira por ataques de celos. Y a pesar de saber que la lista de sus problemas iba a seguir aumentando, Law aún poseía un mínimo de ánimo por estar vivo como para poder reírse un poco.

-Law -llamó Luffy, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?

La pregunta lo desconcertó, pero al mirar a Luffy notó que éste también estaba sorprendido con su propio pedido.

-¿Lo has pensado bien? -cuestionó Law.

-No -dijo Luffy.

-¿Y entonces por qué lo has dicho?

-Se me escapó -confesó Luffy-. Supongo que no quiero que te vayas.

-Podemos volver a vernos.

-También me gustaría repetir lo de anoche.

-A mí también -admitió Law-. Pero sólo eso.

-¿Es una condición? -preguntó Luffy.

-Es una explicación -corrigió Law-. Me molesta dedicarle tiempo a la gente. Prefiero estar ocupado en mis propios asuntos. No me interesa tener ninguna relación seria o complicada.

-Podemos repetir lo de ayer sin ser novios -insistió Luffy.

-Sí, podemos.

.

* * *

Agradecimientos a mi beta reader: **Scyllua**.

* * *

RANDOM  
Originalmente Katakuri no iba a tener participación en este fic pero luego de ver el final de su pelea contra Luffy y que en el anime tuviera la voz de Sugita Tomokazu simplemente no pude contra mis instintos fangirleros y tuve la incontrolable necesidad de agregarlo como el exnovio adicto al azúcar de Luffy. Imposible no shippearlos.

* * *

 **nathaly-ab** , el mes pasado actualicé 3 fics y este mes 2. Es una señal de que el fin del mundo está cerca. O de que dejé de procrastinar tanto y me urge acabar con los fics que tengo pendientes... Que son todos (al menos todos los de OP, mis otros fics probablemente sigan en coma unos años más). Y la sorpresa, aparte de la actualización, es que este fic se ha revelado como un LuLaw, ¡yaaaaay!

 **KeyGalley,** gracias por tus palabras *insertar estrellas y brishitos*. En mis fics no suelo emparejar al resto de los personajes pero aquí sentí la necesidad de agregar a Robin como la cuñada y así tener un nexo más cercano (y problemático) entre la banda de los Mugiwara y los hermanos de Luffy. Sin embargo en otros fics a Kid siempre trato de emparejarlo con Killer porque (en mi cabeza) sin Killer dudo de la supervivencia del pelirrojo y no es que Kid sea un idiota, sino que todo pelirrojo temperamental necesita de alguien que le baje los humos. Gracias por dejarme reviews en mis otros fics.

 **Surya Hatoway** , mi respuesta es sí: sí pueden agarrárselas contra Law por haberse acostado con alguien que ni conocía. Porque los celos pueden más que la razón. Además que la gente celosa que rodea a Luffy no necesita de razones para ir contra Law: con lo que se imaginan que pudo pasar es suficiente. Y porque por supuesto que escribo fics con la única motivación de que el cosmos confabule contra Law, ¡yay! *Insertar emojis de corazones y explosiones*. En todo caso, ignorando el hecho de que todos mis fics LawLu son iguales en ese aspecto, el drama de Law no es por acostarse con alguien sino que al hacerlo fue en contra de todo lo que él creía tener claro sobre él mismo.

 **Maracas-Senpai,** lol, jaja, no eres la primera que entra a leer mis fics pensando que es un KidLaw, lamento decepcionarte pero precisamente esa es la pareja de la cual nunca escribiré nada. Aunque sí escribo harta violencia entre ambos. Para mí son como los eternos amigos de toda la vida que se odian con más frecuencia que la saludablemente recomendada. By the way, hablando de eso agregué el tag [Law - Luffy] en el summary.


	4. La Reunión

Aquel nefasto fin de semana definitivamente era, con toda seguridad, el peor que Law había tenido en toda su vida, y éso que en su existencia ya contaba unos realmente malos. Aunque hacía bien en recordar que si había podido sobrevivir a muchos fines de semana junto a su dramático y jodido padre, entonces bien podría sobrevivir a cualquier cosa.

O al menos eso había creído al volver a su casa aquel sábado por la noche.

Era casi la medianoche cuando, al pasar frente al estacionamiento del edificio, notó que el escandaloso auto de Kid no estaba. No era que estuviera pendiente de aquel detalle, sino que simplemente era que aquel auto era imposible de ignorar **[1** **]**. Le iba perfecto al dueño. Subió hasta el cuarto piso usando el ascensor, pero un escalofrío le pasó por la nuca apenas puso pie fuera. Mientras que sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo pensaba que no debía ser más que el aire acondicionado mal regulado del ascensor, pero en lo más profundo de su paranoico ser sospechaba que la razón yacía en otra parte. ¿Qué? No tenía ni idea, pero debía ser una señal. Una señal de algo.

De algo peor que nefasto.

Cuando descubrió que la puerta no estaba asegurada, supuso que Kid, al enterarse de que había pasado la noche anterior con Luffy, había olvidado ponerle seguro para salir a buscarlo al tiempo que gritaba la noticia por toda la isla. Law no le dio importancia a aquel detalle y abrió la puerta.

Un segundo más tarde se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

-¡LLEGÓ! -gritaron todos al verlo.

Law descubrió con horror que su departamento estaba siendo invadido por un buen número de sus amigos, acomodados a lo largo y ancho del comedor y la sala. Sobre las mesas había bocadillos junto a muchas latas de cerveza de diferentes marcas, lo que delataba que todos habían llegado ahí con su respectiva cuota alcohólica a modo de tributo.

Law los miró con verdadero odio antes de cerrar la puerta con violencia, dispuesto a largarse de ahí a la brevedad posible. Antes de que pudiera entrar al ascensor, empero, fue interceptado por Kid y Zoro, quienes lo arrastraron de regreso al departamento.

-Les dije que trataría de huir -se reía Sanji.

-Como si pudiera -se burló Usopp al ver cómo Kid y Zoro levantaban en peso a Law y lo lanzaban contra un sofá a manera de amable invitación para que se uniera al grupo.

En un rápido movimiento, Zoro cogió un cojín del sofá y se lo lanzó a Kid a sabiendas de que si el pelirrojo no tenía nada entre las manos para estrujar, iría por el cuello de Law. Y en esos momentos al peliverde le urgía mantener intacto al ojeroso estudiante de medicina o, en todo caso, por lo menos a sus cuerdas vocales: necesitaba toda la información que éste quisiera darle.

-¡Maldito desgraciado hijo de puta! -gritaba Kid al tiempo que golpeaba a Law con el cojín- ¡ARRRG!

-Eh, con cuidado, Kid -se burló Killer, sentado en una silla del comedor-. No vayas a romperte una uña.

-¡Te callas! -le contestó Kid, sin dejar de lanzar golpes contra Law.

-Me sorprende que aún tenga fuerzas -comentó sorprendido Brook, sentado al lado de Killer-. Se ha pasado todo el día pateando y rompiendo cosas.

-Siemprrre hay fuerzas para golpear a un amigo -dijo Franky.

-Más aun si ese amigo se acostó con el sujeto que te gusta -acotó Sanji.

-¡TE CALLAS! -gritaron Kid y Zoro.

-Serás imbécil -se quejó Sanji con Zoro-. Lo decía por Kid pero, bueno, como también estás subido en ese barco, mis palabras valen el doble hoy.

-¡Cierra la boca! -gritaron los aludidos.

-¿No piensan ayudarlo? -interrumpió Usopp, mirando a los nerviosos Shachi y Penguin.

-Queremos -respondió Shachi-. Pero apreciamos nuestra vida, ¿sabes?

-Y bastante -corroboró Penguin-. ¿Al menos podemos asistir con apoyo táctico?

-Claro -respondió Usopp.

Penguin se acercó a Usopp y éste le alcanzó un cojín del sofá en el que estaba sentado. Raudo, fue después a ofrecerle el arma blanca y blanda a Law, que seguía bajo el ataque de Kid.

-¡Maldito bastardo! -gritó Law a la vez que golpeaba a Kid entre las costillas con el cojín que acababa de recibir de Penguin-. ¡Si ésta no fuera mi casa, te estaría golpeando con los muebles!

-¡También es mi casa, puto! ¡No vas a tocar ninguno de mis muebles!

-¡Tus muebles son horribles!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Horrible tu puto padre que no para de enviar mobiliario que ni entra por la condenada puerta! ¡¿Quién putas envía un diván Luis XV rosa?!

-¡¿Y quién mierda manda a tapizar la cocina con una puta alfombra de lana roja?!

-¡No te metas con mi alfombra!

-¡¿Qué condenado animal extinguiste para hacerla?! ¡Además, ni siquiera usas la cocina!

-¡¿Cómo carajos pretendes que cocine algo si el congelador está lleno de malditos frascos llenos de quién mierda sabe qué cosas flotando dentro?! ¡Cada vez que abro el congelador me dan arcadas y se me quita el hambre!

-Creo que vi un par de cosas raras en el congelador cuando busqué algo para cocinar -recordó Sanji, siguiendo atento la discusión de los compañeros de piso.

Era más que obvio que Kid y Law estaban perfectamente acostumbrados a sacarse en cara cosas de su cotidiana y mundana vida juntos. Claro que con Kid en la ecuación, aquella vida no podía ser ni cotidiana, ni mundana y mucho menos pacífica.

-Yo casi me mato con la alfombra -dijo Killer, agregándole peso a las quejas de Law sobre la dichosa alfombra.

-Con todo respeto, Killer -comenzó a decir Shachi-, creo que la alfombra sólo fue uno de los factores.

-Me sorprende que puedas ver algo con ese peinado -dijo Brook.

-¡Tú eres el menos indicado para decir eso! -le espetó Usopp-. Tu rostro no expresa mucha vitalidad y salud, ¿sabes? A veces no puedo ver vida en tus ojos… O verte los ojos, a decir verdad.

-Siempre he sido muy delgado -declaró Brook, tocándose la cara. A veces costaba mucho distinguir sus facciones en aquel huesudo y pálido rostro-. Creo que toda mi vitalidad se fue a mi afro.

-La verdad es que sí.

-Esos dos aún tienen para rato -comentó Sanji, encendiéndose un cigarro-. ¿Hacemos otra ronda de bocadillos?

Sanji pasó a la cocina y puso manos a la obra, calentando algunos bocadillos que se habían enfriado y haciendo otros más, mientras que Shachi y Penguin recogían vasos y platos vacíos y se ponían a lavarlos para otra ronda de bebidas por si las latas de cervezas no eran suficientes. Más allá, Brook amenizaba la discusión de los dueños de casa ofreciéndoles música de fondo con su violín.

-¿Pueden detenerse un minuto? -dijo Killer, acercándose a los compañeros de piso-. Ya luego pueden seguir con su acto de convivencia.

A pesar de que Kid y Law estaban bastante ocupados tratando de hacer letal una pelea de almohadazos, ambos se detuvieron al escuchar a Killer. Y es que el rubio de cabello largo nunca se metía en sus peleas, por lo que holgaba decir que aquello era raro.

-No me molesta si ustedes logran matarse con lo que hacía cinco minutos eran inofensivos cojines de sofá -comenzó a decir Killer-, pero sí me preocupa que Law quiera matarme a mí.

-Eso depende -dijo Law-. ¿Qué has hecho?

-Aún nada -respondió Killer-. Por eso estoy preguntando. Soy consciente de las consecuencias de mis actos y por eso no actúo en arrebatos de pasión incontrolable. ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Tú?

Law le lanzó el cojín que tenía en las manos a Killer, estampándoselo en pleno rostro, al mismo tiempo que Kid le lanzaba su cojín apuntando a su estómago. Con dos ataques en simultáneo el rubio no tuvo chance de esquivar ninguno.

-Te dije que tenías un problema de visibilidad con tu peinado -rio Usopp.

-Y estos dos tienen problemas de manejo de ira -dijo Killer, adolorido-. Bueno, decía que si puedo llevar comida a tu habitación.

-¿Qué? -soltó Law sin entender-. ¿Por qué?

-Porque eres un maniático de la limpieza y el orden.

-Me refiero a por qué demonios llevarías comida a mi cuarto.

-Cierrrto, seguro esos dos necesitan un pequeño descanso -comentó Franky-. No han salido de ahí desde hace un par de horas.

-Chopper y Bepo están adentro -explicó Killer al ver el rostro de incertidumbre de Law-. Bepo dijo que tenía permitido entrar en tu habitación aunque no estés e invitó a Chopper a acompañarlo. Los dos están estudiando. Escuché que el lunes tienen un pequeño examen sobre cepas mortales.

-Sí, no hay problema -aceptó Law.

Chopper y Bepo compartían varias clases y eran amigos. Ambos iban un par de semestres por debajo de Law, Shachi y Penguin, pero todos se habían conocido en la biblioteca de la facultad de medicina. Shachi, Penguin y Bepo eran aplicados, pero Chopper era sobresaliente: el primer niño genio aceptado en la universidad. Law se demoró en decidirse a postular a la facultad de medicina porque sus planes siempre habían sido alistarse en la marina al acabar la escuela; hubiera podido ingresar antes de haber hecho la decisión más rápido, pero al conocer a su grupo de estudios improvisado y hacerse amigos, agradecía el haber entrado en el momento en el que lo hizo.

Tal parecía que las coincidencias tenían más importancia en la vida de Law que el ser meras casualidades fortuitas del destino.

-Yo les llevaré la comida -dijo Law.

-¿Qué? -soltó Killer-. No te pongas celoso, Law. Sólo voy a verificar que están cómodos y bien alimentados. A diferencia de ti, yo sí sé controlar mis bajos instintos.

Una vena se hinchó en la cabeza de Law.

-¡Te quedas donde estás! -ordenó Law.

Sanji, quien ya tenía preparados los bocadillos y un par de tazas de leche con chocolate caliente, pasó la bandeja de comida de Killer a Law, dejando al rubio con los brazos extendidos.

-Diles que quedó mucho chocolate -indicó Sanji-. Por si quieren más.

-Ya -respondió Law.

El ojeroso recibió la bandeja y caminó pasillo abajo hacia su habitación. Hablar de enfermedades virulentas, contagiosas y altamente mortales era de muy lejos mejor que quedarse a hablar con el resto de amigos que invadía su departamento en esos momentos.

-A ver, a ver, ¿qué demonios fue eso? -preguntó Sanji una vez que escuchó a Law entrar en su habitación y cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué de qué? -preguntó Killer.

-¿Por qué Law no te quiere en su habitación?

-Ah. Eso es porque mi novio está ahí dentro.

-¡¿Qué?! -gritaron todos los presentes, excepción hecha del pelirrojo y los otros dos colegas estudiantes de medicina, quienes ya lo sabían.

-Por favor, dime que no es Chopper -rogó Usopp.

-Chopper es sumamente lindo también -declaró Killer-, pero no pude resistirme a Bepo.

-Vaya, ¿en serio? -soltó Zoro-. Siempre pensé que terminarías con alguien como Kid.

-¿Qué mierda se supone que es "alguien como Kid"? -preguntó alterado el pelirrojo.

Zoro sólo se limitó a señalarlo de pies a cabeza como si la respuesta fuera tan obvia y tangible como los dos metros y cinco centímetros de humanidad de Kid.

-¿Kid y yo? -repitió Killer-. Qué va, no podría.

-¿Y quién coño podría, entonces? -se burló Sanji-. Sólo tú puedes lidiar con Kid. Me sorprende saber que ni tú quieras estar en su cama.

-¡¿Quieren cerrar la puta boca todos ustedes?! -gritó Kid-. Además... ¡¿Tú por qué estás dándote tanto crédito?! ¡Si no fuera por mí, nunca te hubieras decidido a pedirle a Bepo que saliera contigo!

-Ya, ya, ¿cuánto más quieres que te aplauda? -se quejó el rubio.

-Qué revelación más… bueno, eso: reveladora… -soltó Usopp, sorprendido.

-Nosotros también pensábamos que Kid y Killer terminarían saliendo, pero descubrimos el secreto de Killer -dijo Shachi.

-Killer sufre de una debilidad extrema por los chicos lindos -declaró Penguin.

-Bueno, diciéndolo así todo tiene sentido -dijo Sanji-. Después de tantos años de amistad con un hijo de puta como Kid, era lógico pensar que Killer terminaría por inclinarse por gente normal y adorable.

-Suficiente -apuró Zoro una vez que Kid terminara de agredir verbalmente a todos los presentes-. Ya deberías haber liberado toda tu puta ansiedad. ¿Te vas a calmar de una maldita vez? Quiero que Law comience a hablar.

-¡Nosotros también! -apoyaron todos los presentes.

-¡¿Y tú por qué estás tan calmado?! ¡¿Acaso no te importa que el bastardo de Law haya pasado la noche con Luffy ayer?!

Zoro se puso ligeramente rojo con el comentario, pero trató de disimularlo.

-Claro que me importa -dijo con fastidio-. ¡Pero no soy una maldita diva armando drama!

-¡Claro que lo eres! -rebatió Kid-. Si no, ¿por qué estás aquí entonces?

-¡Todos estamos aquí! -respondió Zoro.

-Nosotros sólo somos el público -aclaró Killer-. Ustedes son los protagonistas del drama.

-Grrr… -se quejó el peliverde-. ¿Sabe Bepo que está saliendo con un bastardo?

-Sí -dijo orgulloso Killer-. Aceptarme sin prejuicios lo hace más lindo.

-Por cierto, felicidades -dijo Usopp-. Y gracias por decidirte por Bepo y no por Chopper.

-Gracias -dijo Killer-. Aunque la manera en que lo has dicho me hace ver como un maldito depredador de niños. Yo creo en la legalidad y Bepo la cumple.

-Chopper es el único menor de edad del grupo -dijo Sanji-. Supongo que eso tiene que ver con que Law no quiera que pase demasiado tiempo con gente como ustedes: para evitar que lo atrofien. Sólo Bepo, Luffy y yo somos buenas influencias para Chopper.

-Y tu puta madre -le dijo Kid.

-De nada -dijo Sanji-. Cambiando de tema, me interesa saber cómo es posible que el público ya tenga resuelto su drama romántico y ustedes dos, los jodidos protagonistas, aún no.

-¡Pues nadie invitó a tu puto amigo a meterse en medio! -se quejó Kid.

-También es tu amigo -respondió Sanji-. ¡Y hasta vives con él! No te hagas el pendejo, que te han dejado atrás en las narices y ni sabes cómo.

-¡Arrrrrrg!

-Ya, Kid, pon el culo en el sofá y cálmate de una vez -dijo Zoro-. Vives con Law y puedes sacarle la historia cuando quieras y torturarlo cuanto quieras. El resto de nosotros no.

-Yo puedo ofrecerme a venir a pasar tiempo de calidad con ustedes, eh -se ofreció Sanji.

-¡Cállate! -le gritaron Kid y Zoro.

Quince minutos más tarde, Law regresó a la sala con una expresión que no reflejaba ninguna intención de querer ser parte de aquella nefasta reunión. Pero por otra parte, también llevaba escrito bajo las ojeras que sabía que no lo dejarían en paz hasta que saliese y diese un par de declaraciones en público.

-Quisiera hacerte partícipe del hecho de que, cuanto más rápido hables, más rápido nos iremos -comenzó Sanji-, pero la verdad es que no tengo ni las ganas ni la seguridad para prometerte nada.

-Al menos no vamos a juzgarte -dijo Brook-. Sólo vinimos porque nos interesa el chisme.

-Bueno, en teoría Zoro y Kid tampoco deberían poder reclamarte nada, puesto que ninguno es novio de Luffy. O sea, ganas tienen, pero hasta que Luffy no les diga que sí, pues nadie se puede meter entre tú y Luffy -comentó Usopp-. Claro que eso tampoco quita el que todos queramos saber cómo pasó lo que pasó.

-Ya saben más que suficiente -se quejó Law.

-Vamos, Law. Sabes perfectamente que estás rodeado de gente problemática y jodida -señaló Sanji-. Ya sabemos que odias hablar de ti, pero yo creo que te conviene soltar un poco de info ahora que estamos todos reunidos aquí. Eso es de lejos mucho mejor que tener que aguantarnos por separado.

-¡Eso mismo! -apoyó Usopp-. No veas esta situación como que estás contribuyendo al chisme, sino como una manera en la que ganarás horas de paz existencial.

Law no albergaba en su ser la mínima pizca de intención de querer hablar de su vida privada, pero admitía que no era amigo de todos ellos por nada. Sabía que si no les contaba algo, todos pasarían al Plan B, el mismo que consistiría en tratar de sacarle información jodiéndole la existencia día y noche durante quién sabía cuánto tiempo. Todos juntos, por separado, de alguna forma o la otra y por todos los medios de comunicación existentes. Si iba a decir algo, aquél era el mejor momento, y además quedaba el preponderante hecho de que Kid estaba comportándose bastante civilizado para sus propios estándares. Law suponía que era porque los presentes colaboraban para bajarle los humos.

Law suspiró con amargura.

-Los odio a todos -dijo al fin, aceptando el acuerdo.

-¡Perfecto! -gritó el público.

-¿Quieres un cerveza? -preguntó Shachi.

-Quiero una vida nueva, que se larguen de mi casa o, en todo caso, una combustión espontánea para Kid.

-Pues no, no tengo nada de eso -dijo Shachi.

-Entonces supongo que aceptaré la cerveza.

Law recibió una lata de cerveza y fue a sentarse a una silla del comedor en lo que tomaba un sorbo bien largo.

-A todo esto, ¿dónde has estado? -preguntó Sanji-. Luego de que llevé el almuerzo a casa de Robin, te largaste. Luffy dijo que irías a ver a Ace.

-Y eso hice.

-¿Y luego qué? -apuró Kid-. Cuando fui a la estación a buscar a Ace, ya no estabas ahí.

-¿Tengo que responder? -se quejó Law.

-¡Sí! -dijeron todos.

-Los odio -repitió Law-. Luego de hablar con Ace fui a dormir a su casa porque supuse que ninguno de ustedes me dejaría en paz el resto del condenado día. Obviamente los subestimé: no pensé que aguantarían toda la noche también.

-Es que nos esforzamos -dijo Usopp.

-Estuvimos todo el día en casa de Luffy -le informó Killer.

-¿Todos?

-Kid se encargó de hacernos llegar la noticia -agregó Zoro.

-… -Una vena se hinchó en la cabeza de Law.

-Al ver que no volverías a casa de Luffy decidimos hacer una movilización estratégica -explicó Killer-. Terminamos aquí porque sabíamos que volverías tarde o temprano, y además Kid parecía querer algo de compañía para despotricar contra ti más a gusto.

-¿Y dónde está tu endemoniado auto? -preguntó Law, recordando de pronto que no lo vio estacionado afuera.

-Me convencieron de no conducir por el resto del día -se quejó Kid.

-Manejarrr en el estado de ira en el que estabas debería ser ilegal -dijo Franky.

-Me sorprende que hayan logrado convencerlo -reconoció Law. Siendo su compañero de piso sabía lo mucho que adoraba aquel auto.

-Dejó estacionado su auto en casa de Luffy -dijo Sanji.

-Así tendrá la excusa perfecta para ir a visitarlo sin parecer demasiado obvio -continuó Killer.

-¡¿Eh?! -soltó Zoro-. Maldito desgraciado. ¿Lo hiciste por eso?

-No te quejes -se defendió Kid-. El que la prioridad sea saber qué coño pasó con Law y Luffy no significa que tú y yo hayamos dejado la carrera. ¡Nunca acordamos nada!

-Kid siempre te deja atrás -se burló Sanji.

-Zoro, no sé si tu problema es que eres demasiado honorable -comentó Usopp-, o si el problema reside en que Kid es un bastardo sin principios ni honor.

-Hey, claro que tengo honor -aclaró Kid-. Lo que no tengo es paciencia.

-Mientras Zoro espera pacientemente bajo el árbol a que la fruta madura caiga a sus manos, Kid va con una escandalosa sierra eléctrica anunciando a todos que va a cortar el árbol por la mitad -dijo Brook. Su voz iba a la par de la melodía del violín.

-Y mientras ambos pelean, Law va y se roba la fruta -continuó la historia Usopp.

-Y se la come en sus narices -concluyó Sanji.

-¡CÁLLENSE! -gritaron Kid y Zoro.

-Que conste que los trajiste tú -le hizo ver Law.

-¡Ya, ya! -dijo Kid-. Continúa hablando. Estuviste en casa de Ace... ¿y qué más?

-Y vine aquí.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Sí -respondió Law, pero como todos los presentes lo miraban esperando más detalles, continuó-. Luego de hablar con él, Ace me ofreció su casa para que descansara en lo que terminaba su turno en la estación de bomberos. Como estaba seguro de que todos ustedes estarían buscándome para joderme la puta existencia, decidí aceptar el plan de Ace y fui a dormir a su casa.

-Y como seguramente Luffy y tú habrán tenido sexo como conejos toda la noche, no me sorprende que te pasaras el día durmiendo -dijo Sanji.

Zoro y Kid se derrumbaron con el comentario de Sanji en un gruñido de agonía y dolor. El comentario no afectó a Law, pero él estaba seguro que de poder recordar todo que había hecho con Luffy la noche anterior, no sería capaz de evitar que el color se le subiera al rostro.

-¿Entonces desperrrtaste y viniste aquí? -preguntó Franky.

-Sí.

-¿Significa que Ace no te hizo nada? -cuestionó Usopp.

-Define "nada".

-Bueno, para empezar, estás vivo y bastante entero.

-Ah, eso -dijo Law-. Primero se alegró y luego me golpeó.

-Yo te golpearía y luego me alegraría -dijo Kid-. De hecho, creo que eso traería mucha alegría. A mí y al mundo.

-Fuera del hecho de que Ace se mete con alegría a lugares que se están incendiando o cayendo a pedazos o explotando o todo eso al mismo tiempo, sí suena bastante rara su reacción -dijo Killer-. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

-…

-Venga, Law, escupe de una vez.

-Los odio -declaró el ojeroso por tercera vez-. Le conté que había conocido a Luffy y que… habíamos congeniado lo suficientemente bien como para pasar la noche juntos.

-Ah -soltó Sanji, entendiendo la situación-. Entonces Ace se alegró porque creyó que su hermanito era novio de su mejor amigo, pero cuando le dijiste que sólo fue sexo casual, te partió la madre.

-Te ves bastante entero -señaló Killer.

-Supongo que Ace tuvo la _suficiente delicadeza_ como para no golpearme en la cara -recordó Law, llevándose una mano a las costillas.

-Justo ahora Ace tenía que ponerse caballeroso -se quejó Kid.

-¿Y eso fue todo? -preguntó Zoro. Sospechaba que había algo raro con la historia de Law.

Zoro sabía tan bien de las manías celosas de Ace debido a su complejo de hermano, como que también a la hora de la hora dejaba hacer a Luffy lo que éste quisiera.

-Ace sufrió un pequeño ataque de celos cuando le conté lo de anoche -continuó Law-. Pero en realidad el golpe fue porque le dije que había rechazado a Luffy.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -gritaron todos.

El ojeroso estudiante de medicina ya había tenido más que suficiente y sólo quería largarse de ahí y volver a la tranquilidad de las profundidades de su habitación para estudiar las variantes por factores externos de la virulencia de cepas mortales junto a Chopper y Bepo, pero sabía que aquella horda de amigos que invadía su casa no lo dejaría ni salir de la sala: tras el grito que por poco lo dejó sordo, comenzaron a caerle preguntas unas tras otras para que aclarase qué demonios estaba sucediendo.

-¡Cállense de una vez! -gritó Law-. Después de esto no pienso decirles nada más.

-Mierda, suena a que dirá algo que nos cambiará la vida.

-A nosotros no -dijo Sanji-. Sólo a ellos -aclaró, señalando a Kid y Zoro.

-Luffy me pidió que saliéramos, pero le dije que no -confesó Law.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -gritaron todos otra vez.

-¡Y ahora, largo! -ordenó Law.

-¡Momento, momento! -interrumpió Sanji-. ¿Eso cuándo fue? ¿Antes o después?

-Después -respondió Law, bastante harto al tiempo que se apretaba el puente de la nariz con fuerza.

-¡¿Estás diciendo q…?! -comenzó a gritar Kid.

-¡ALTO! -gritaron Shachi y Penguin, interrumpiendo a Kid.

A pesar de que Kid era compañero de piso de Law, en verdad ambos no pasaban mucho tiempo interactuando o hablando o existiendo en el mismo espacio geográfico en general. Por lo que Shachi, Penguin y Bepo eran, con toda seguridad, los seres vivos que más tiempo habían pasado con Law: conocían bien sus manías y sabían perfectamente que cuando Law comenzaba a tocarse el rostro era señal inequívoca de que el final estaba cerca. Law sólo se apretaba el puente de la nariz cuando estaba a punto de perder el control y matarlos a todos.

-A nosotros nos gustaría salir de esta casa ilesos -advirtió Shachi.

-Sería bueno que pensemos bien la siguiente pregunta porque probablemente sea la última que Law tenga ganas de responder -finalizó Penguin.

Más allá de que el resto de amigos creyera o no que Law fuera a darse la gran molestia de matarlos a todos viendo lo harto de la vida que estaba en esos momentos, los presentes analizaron la situación y coincidieron, con bastante desgano, en que habían recibido más colaboración en material de información de parte de Law de lo que habían esperado en un inicio, así que decidieron dar por terminada la reunión.

-Ok, yo digo que hacemos la última pregunta y nos vamos -anunció Killer-. Así que piensa bien en lo que vas a decir, Zoro.

-¡¿Qué?! -gritó Kid-. ¡¿Y por qué carajos Zoro tiene que decidir la pregunta?!

-Quizás el que tú lleves 24 horas seguidas gritando, pateando cosas y comportándose como un maldito energúmeno tenga algo que ver -sugirió Sanji.

-Si hubiera una mujer presente, no podrías ni pronunciar la palabra _energúmeno_ -se quejó el pelirrojo.

-No podrías ni respirar -corroboró Zoro.

-Creo que estoy a tiempo de cambiar mi apuesta -dijo Sanji-. Ahora le voy a Law. De modo que están expectorados de todo intento de ayuda de mi parte, jodidos atrasados románticos.

-Ya, ya -dijo Zoro-. A ver, Kid, no me mires así... ¡Te recuerdo que vives con Law! Puedes interrogarlo todo lo que quieras.

-Y de pronto el que viva con Law se ha convertido en la excusa perfecta para todos ustedes, ¿verdad? -se quejó Kid-. Malditos desgraciados.

-Vamos, Kid, no te enojes con nosotros -lo tranquilizó Killer-. Enójate con Law. Después de todo, ya vives con él.

-Exacto -asintió Usopp-. Nosotros sólo estamos de paso hoy. A diferencia de Law que siempre estará aquí, dado que viven juntos.

-Claro -agregó Sanji-. Tú preocupado por Zoro o Katakuri cuando tu peor enemigo vive, literalmente, bajo tu mismo techo.

-¿Esa no es la trama de una película de espías? -preguntó Brook.

-¿En la película el compañero de piso del protagonista se acostaba con el amor platónico del otro? -preguntó Sanji.

-Creo que no -dijo Brook.

-Bleh, entonces ha de ser otra película.

-Zoro, a lo mejor y vas haciendo tu pregunta -apuró Franky.

Todos guardaron silencio para alivio de Law, aunque éste sabía que la paz no duraría demasiado. Hacía rato que había sobrepasado el límite que creía tener con respecto a cuánto era capaz de soportar a sus amigos metiéndose en sus asuntos, pero aquel final era el peor escenario posible. Si bien Kid era quien lo sacaba más de quicio debido a sus personalidades opuestas, hubiera preferido que fuese precisamente Kid quien hiciera la última pregunta, ya que probablemente sería algo producto de su enojo concentrado y refinado. Es decir, algo que Law estaba acostumbrado a responder. Zoro, por otra parte, era diferente. Law sabía que Zoro era lento para algunas cosas, pero muy agudo para otras. Era como una espada: el filo mortal estaba de un lado.

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó al fin Zoro.

-No -respondió Law.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos en silencio unos segundos hasta que Zoro desvió la mirada.

-Y supongo que nos vamos -soltó Zoro, suspirando.

-¡¿Qué coño fue eso?! -exclamó Kid.

-Pues sí, Zoro, como que esperábamos algo con más jugo -se quejó Usopp.

Mientras el pleno de amigos bombardeaba a Zoro por lo decepcionante de su última pregunta, Law se puso de pie y fue directo a su habitación.

-¿Y ustedes qué creen? -preguntó Killer, quien había esperado a que Law abandonara la sala para hablar.

-Yo creo que ha sido la mejor pregunta de todas -respondió Shachi.

-Más bien, ha sido la única que importaba -corrigió Penguin.

-¿Y alguien piensa decírselo a Luffy? -preguntó Usopp.

-Law ya lo hizo, ¿no? -dijo Sanji-. Si Luffy le pidió que salieran y él lo ha rechazado, pues está todo bastante claro.

-Al menos, está bastante claro para Law.

-No subestimes a Luffy, que es lento pero no tanto. Ha tenido que captarlo.

-No digo que no lo haya entendido -explicó Sanji-. Digo que es Luffy y le gusta pelear hasta conseguir lo que quiere.

-Y si quiere a Law, lo va a conseguir -completó Killer.

-Esto no es una comedia romántica venida a menos -interrumpió Sanji-. No se trata de lo que quiere Luffy. Si Law no quiere, pues se acabó. Tienen que estar de acuerdo ambos. Insistir no lo va hacer ganar nada.

-Nada a excepción de un par de huesos rotos, supongo -dijo Usopp-. Law no parece tener ganas de aguantar problemas que no pueda resolver con palabras cuando ya fue bastante claro.

-Ustedes dos, malditos pretendientes atrasados por la vida -comenzó Sanji-, a ver si son algo conscientes y no molestan a Luffy por un tiempo. Sería bastante mezquino de parte de alguno de ustedes ir a caerle a Luffy ahora que debe estar triste porque lo han rechazado.

-A ver, pendejo, ¿por qué coño dices "alguno de ustedes" mientras me miras sólo a mí? -se quejó Kid.

-Porque tu pasado te condena, Señor Con Principios Y Honor Pero Sin Paciencia.

-A ver si usas el bus para ir a la universidad estos días -dijo Zoro.

-Mal momento para dejar olvidado tu auto en casa de Luffy, ¿verdad? -rio Sanji.

-¡Se me van al carajo todos ustedes! -Hecho este pedido, Kid lo pensó mejor un segundo más tarde y se retractó con rapidez-. ¡Limpian el puto desorden y luego se me van al carajo todos ustedes!

Ocupados como estaban, nadie se percató de que, pasillo abajo, la puerta de la habitación del estudiante de medicina había permanecido entreabierta todo aquel rato. Sólo cuando acabaron de limpiar se cerró con sigilo.

.

* * *

 **[1** **]**. Decidí que el auto de Kid fuera el 1966 Shelby Cobra 427 Super Snake, pero en rojo (porque es azul, el color clásico de los Mustang). Aquel modelo en particular es literalmente único: sólo existe 1 en el mundo y su precio asciende a los 5,5 millones de dólares.

* * *

Agradecimientos a mi beta reader: Scyllua.

* * *

6 de octubre, ¡hoy es cumpleaños de Law!  
Coincidentemente este fic lo publiqué precisamente por su cumpleaños, el año pasado. MaiGá, ¿a dónde se va mi juventud? Que este fic ya tiene 1 año y apenas vamos en el capítulo 4. La procrastinación es parte de mi vida, no puedo negarlo.

* * *

 **Himesamy** , el hacerle la vida miserable a Law es una constante en todos mis fics, como decimos en mi país: "se sufre pero se goza". Esa frase bien podría resumir todas mis historias LawLu, aunque ésta es un LuLaw pero nadie lo sabe aún, ni siquiera Law.

 **KeyGalley** , he aquí el capítulo de la revelación: es la primera vez en todos mis fics donde aparece Killer que no lo emparejo con Kid sino que... Aquí está de novio con Bepo. Iba a ser demasiado drama existencial romántico el poner a Killer detrás de Kid y Kid persiguiendo a Luffy, Luffy a Law y Law negándolo todo. Hablando de revelaciones, la revelación del capítulo anterior fue precisamente el final donde confirmo que es un LuLaw pero ni siquiera Law se ha dado por enterado.

 **nathaly-ab** , simplemente no pude evitar agregar a Katakuri en el fic, ¿cómo podría dejarlo afuera de tanto caos luego de ver cómo termina su pelea contra Luffy? En mi mente estaba leyendo el manga con emoción pero en mi kokoro estaba gritando como una maldita fangirl porque había tanto material para shippear a Luffy con Katakuri que casi muero atorada con mi propio aire. En mis fics le cambio las edades a casi todos pero nunca había tenido que quitarle 25 años a nadie, jaja. Katakuri tiene 48 y aquí lo he puesto como universitario. Bueno, obviamente le he quitado 3 metros de altura también. ¡Todo en nombre del Katakuri x Luffy x Law!

 **setsuka. d. heel** , ¡exacto! ¡Precisamente ése momento! Durante la pelea lo pensé, obvio, mi alma de fangirl tratando de shippear a todos, pero al acabar la pelea pensé "hey, momento, momento, eso de que Katakuri esperará a Luffy ¿no suena a confesión?" y luego aquella sonrisa cuando le dicen que Luffy logró escapar, NO WAAAAAY, ahí se me cortó la respiración: un nuevo ship había nacido en mi kokoro. Tenía que ponerlo en el fic, era un necesidad. Y como Law parecía no estar sufriendo demasiado pues me dijo "bleh, ¿por qué no? Toma al ex-novio celoso".

 **Erabes** , hola y sorry, la prontitud en mis actualizaciones no es algo que suceda ni pronto ni seguido. La procrastinación domina mi vida. Vivo para el LawLu pero simplemente se me apaga la televisión mental y entro en hiatus, luego vuelvo a los meses y recuerdo que tengo fics sin acabar y vuelvo a escribir.

 **Nihil Nemorum** , por alguna razón en este fic me dieron ganas crear parejas nuevas (Robin y Sabo, Killer y Bepo), probablemente ¿Ace y Marco? Como se reveló que Marco es médico queda perfecto para ser amigo de la universidad de Law. Dependiendo de cómo evolucione la caótica vida de Law veré si agrego más personajes o no, porque con la introducción de Katakuri como el ex-novio celoso Law va a tener harta diversión en su desgraciada vida. A mí también me gustan los fanarts de Mihawk como padre de Zoyo y Perona, probablemente sea una idea que repita en todos mis fics. Así como que Sabo y Ace son mellizos. Por cierto, ¿cómo es eso de que no puedes entrar a mi blog? La dirección es super fácil xD es: www. trafalgar-law .net (pero tienes que poner todo junto, aquí en ffnet si colocas el "." junto a otras palabras las elimina). También puedes ir a mi profile aquí en ffnet y copiar la dirección. Justo ahora ando actualizando mi blog.


End file.
